Boy Meets What
by Kasperr
Summary: [KIM NAMJOON] Park Jimin yang baru pindah rumah merasa ada yang aneh dengan kamarnya. Berhari-hari ia tidak bisa tidur hingga pada suatu malam dia tahu apa yang membuatnya selalu merasa di perhatikan di dalam kamarnya sendiri. [BTS] YoonMin. BoysLove. OOC. DLDR
1. Boy Meets New House

**[Boy Meets What]**

 **Cast:**

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

BTS

 **Genre:** Romance, Fantasy.

 **Warning!** Typo(s), OOC, BoysLove, DLDR

© **Red Casper**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Boy Meet New House**

* * *

 _Prologue..._

 _._

 _._

Park Jimin.

Seorang mahasiswa laki-laki jurusan ekonomi di salah satu universitas terbaik Seoul. Dia tidak terlalu tinggi, tapi juga tidak pendek. Kulitnya putih, pipinya sedikit chubby, dan matanya sipit, seperti ciri umum orang Korea. Rambutnya brunette dengan poni panjang, tidak tampan tapi manis.

Selain itu, Jimin adalah tipe pendiam, lebih karena dia malas bicara. Dia ingin punya banyak teman, tapi tidak suka bersosialisasi. Ingin menjadi menonjol di antara teman-temannya tapi selalu tidak berani menunjukkan diri. Dia terlalu banyak menyimpan ketakutan; takut tidak disukai, takut salah, takut tidak dihargai. Jadi Jimin berakhir menghabiskan setahun pertamanya berkuliah dengan menjadi orang biasa, hanya kenal teman sekelasnya dan pulang pergi kampus tanpa minat. Park Jimin punya beribu-ribu hasrat yang dipendam di balik senyum polosnya.

Di tahun keduanya kuliah, keluarga Park memutuskan pindah rumah. Ke tempat yang lebih bagus karena ayahnya mendapat promosi jabatan. Jimin senang-senang saja, membayangkan dia akan punya kamar yang lebih luas dan rumah yang lebih dekat dari kampus.

Jadi pada suatu pagi di hari minggu, keluarga Park sudah sibuk memindahkan barang-barang mereka. Mobil milik jasa pengangkut barang sudah pergi bermenit-menit yang lalu, meninggalkan berkardus-kardus besar barang di halaman, juga sofa-sofa, rak dan tempat tidur.

Rumah baru mereka berlantai dua, dindingnya warna abu-abu dan putih dengan bingkai jendela warna coklat, belum lama ditinggalkan pemilik lamanya jadi tidak begitu berdebu. Memiliki 3 kamar dengan kamar paling besar yang merupakan kamar utama di lantai satu, dan dua lainnya yang lebih kecil di lantai dua. Orang tua Park yang akan menggunakan kamar utama, sedangkan kedua anaknya, Jongin dan Jimin akan menggunakan lantai dua untuk mereka sendiri.

Jongin sudah mengklaim salah satu kamar di lantai dua yang jendelanya menghadap ke jalan, dan Jimin terima-terima saja dia mendapatkan kamar yang jendelanya menghadap belakang rumah. Jimin tak terlalu mempermasalahkan, yang penting dia punya kamar sendiri.

Jimin menghela nafas berat mendapati bakal kamarnya yang kosong berdebu. Memikirkan dia harus mengerjakan ini dan itu yang banyak sekali untuk menata kamarnya sudah membuatnya lelah lebih dulu. Ruang kamar baru Jimin lumayan besar, dindingnya berwarna putih gading, catnya masih bagus, tak ada cacat. langit-langitnya berwarna sama dengan lampu putih terang. Jendelanya tidak seperti jendela lain yang ada di rumah ini yang memiliki kaca, terbuat dari kayu dan tidak akan membiarkan satu cahayapun masuk jika jendelanya di tutup.

Yang paling menarik di ruangan itu adalah sebuah cermin tinggi dengan bingkai kayu berwarna cokelat, berbentuk seperti pintu kuno yang hampir menyentuh langit-langit. Benda itu menempel sempurna di dinding, memiliki ukiran tulisan aneh di pinggirannya, membuatnya terlihat antik.

Jimin menghela nafas lagi. Dia tidak bisa memindahkan cermin itu, jadi akan sulit menentukan letak tempat tidur karena dia tidak suka tidur sambil melihat cermin. Menakutkan.

Berhenti memikirkan semua itu, Jimin lekas keluar mengambil alat-alat pembersih. Memutuskan mengerjakan semua ini dengan cepat agar dia bisa segera tidur-tiduran di tempat tidur, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Dan memang lebih baik di kerjakan dari pada hanya dipikirkan, 'kan?

.

Semua orang excited tinggal di rumah baru. Nyonya Park tak henti-henti menggeser meja telpon selama seminggu ini, selalu beranggapan bahwa meja telponnya terlalu jauh dari ruang keluarga, tempat dimana mereka selalu berkumpul, tapi jika di dekatkan ke ruang keluarga, malah akan jauh dari kamar utama.

Tuan Park sendiri asik sekali menatap jalanan tiap sore. Mereka tinggal di area perumahan, sehingga akan banyak orang lewat di sore hari. Saat itu, tuan Park akan menyapa, berkenalan lalu mulai mengajak siapapun untuk makan malam di rumah mereka. Jimin sampai jengah melihat tetangga baru mereka bergantian datang tiap malam.

Jongin sepertinya punya kebiasaan baru. Jika ayahnya akan berdiri di depan pintu untuk menyapa tetangga, Jongin akan bertopang dagu di jendelanya, mencari gadis-gadis cantik di sekitar rumah. Siapa tahu ada yang bisa dijadikan kekasih, bersiul-siul tidak jelas ketika beberapa gadis lewat, saling mengangkat kening kepada satu sama lain kemudian tertawa melihat mereka cekikikan.

Park Jimin merasa dirinya yang sulit sekali beradaptasi dengan kamar barunya. Dia suka rumahnya, jujur saja. tapi dia merasa aneh berada di kamar. Rasanya seperti seseorang selalu mematainya, entah dari mana. Membuat Jimin tak bisa tidur malam hari; terbangun beberapa kali, lalu hanya bisa menatap malas kamarnya yang gelap sebelum akhirnya tertidur lagi.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan matamu, Jim?" Tuan Park bertanya pada suatu pagi. Mereka duduk melingkar di meja makan, menikmati sereal, sandwich dan secerek susu untuk semua orang.

Jimin mengucek matanya yang memerah, "Akhir-akhir ini aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Ada masalah dengan kuliahmu?" tanya Nyonya Park sambil menambahkan susu di gelas Jimin, seakan mata merah anaknya akan sembuh dengan lebih banyak susu.

Jongin mengangkat wajahnya dari mangkuk sereal, ikut memperhatikan mata adiknya.

Jimin menggeleng, "Tidak, bukan itu."

Sang ayah mengerutkan kening bingung, "Lalu? Wanita?"

"Apa? Tidak." Jimin menggeleng dramatis. Tentu saja bukan wanita. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak bisa tidur karena wanita kendati tak ada satu wanitapun yang membuatnya tertarik, "Aku merasa seperti diperhatikan seseorang–"

" –Di kampus?" Jongin memotong dengan nada antusias.

"Di kamar."

"Hah?"

Ayahnya yang sepertinya sudah selesai dengan sarapannya, mengelap mulut lalu menatap anaknya khawatir, "Apa maksudmu, nak?"

Jimin mengangkat bahunya, "Aku merasa seperti aku tak sendirian di sana."

Ayah ibu Park saling melirik kemudian menggeleng. Jongin yang masih sibuk dengan sandwichnya.

"Kau hanya belum bisa menerima kamar barumu," Kata ibunya menarik kesimpulan masuk akal.

"Entahlah." Jimin menjawab lemas, matanya butuh istirahat.

"Ya. Ibumu benar." Ayahnya mengangguk setuju, "Mau tidur bersama Jongin dulu malam ini?"

"Apa? Ish." Itu suara Jongin. Dia membuang sayur yang tersisa dari sandwichnya dengan dramatis ke atas piring, "Dia sudah besar, yah!"

Ayahnya baru akan memarahi anak tertuanya, tapi Jimin sudah bersuara lebih dulu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku tidak nyaman berada di kamar orang lain, termasuk Jongin hyung."

Jongin mengangguk puas sambil mengangkat dua jempolnya di depan wajah Jimin, membuat ayahnya memincingkan mata ke arahnya.

"Terserah kau saja, nak." Ujar tuan Park kemudian, "Kau akan baik-baik saja kan?"

Jimin menatap orang tuanya sebentar lalu menghela nafas berat lagi, "Yeah. Tentu saja." desahnya.

.

.

Ini minggu kedua keluarga Park tiggal di rumah baru mereka, dan Jimin masih belum bisa beradaptasi dengan kamarnya. Matanya berkantung, dia ketakutan pada entah apa, dan tidak bisa terlelap dengan nyenyak setiap malamnya. Orang tuanya sudah meminta Jimin untuk tidur dengan ibunya, ayahnya akan tidur di kamarnya. Dan sepertinya sang tak merasakan apa yang Jimin rasakan, malahan tuan Park tidur sangat nyenyak disana. Mereka juga sudah memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk tentang makhlus halus dan sejenisnya, jadi mereka mengundang dukun dan paranormal untuk menjampi kamar itu, hingga pendeta untuk mendoakannya, tapi tetap saja Jimin masih merasa ada yang salah dengan kamarnya.

Tapi Jimin sudah berhenti mengeluhkan hal ini karena sepertinya semua orang sudah jengah mendengarnya. Tak ada yang terjadi, Jimin hanya berhalusinasi. Begitu kalimat yang pasti akan dilontarkan orang tua dan kakaknya ketika Jimin mulai menyebut-nyebut jam tidurnya.

Jimin tahu dia suka sekali berkhayal, tapi ini jelas bukan halusinasi. Jimin yakin sekali.

Lalu pada suatu malam di minggu ke empat, Jimin terbangun lagi dari tidurnya. Saat itu pukul dua pagi.

Tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini Jimin terjaga karena ingin sekali ke kamar mandi. Dia lega karena bukan hal aneh lagi yang membuatnya terbangun. Jadi dia lelaki itu keluar kamar, mengunjungi toilet di ujung koridor lantai dua. setelah itu dia masuk lagi ke kamar, ingin segera bergelut dalam selimut. Tapi setelah menutup pintu, kakinya malah tidak bisa bergerak.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan cermin tinggi di kamarnya. Jimin tak mengerti mengapa kamarnya menjadi lebih terang dari sebelumnya, entah karena bias cahaya lampu dari lubang ventilasi di atas pintu atau karena riak aneh dari cermin di depannya.

Ya. cermin itu sekarang sedang menampilkan bayangan Jimin dengan riak di sekelilingnya. Yang lebih aneh dari semua itu adalah Jimin tak merasa takut sekalipun, dia malah mengulurkan tangannya ke depan untuk memastikan bahwa yang di sentuhnya adalah cermin bukan air.

Setelah beberapa waktu, akhirnya riaknya berhenti. Perlahan sebuah bayangan lain tercipta di samping Jimin. Bayangan seorang pria yang memiliki tinggi hampir sama dengannya, memakai piyama warna biru gelap dari bahan kain licin dan sandal kamar bulu warna putih.

Jimin segera menengok ke sampingnya. Tak ada siapa-siapa. Laki-laki ini jelas hanya berada di dalam cermin, bukan dunia nyata.

Merasakan kakinya yang tiba-tiba menjadi dingin, Jimin mematai sosok yang berdiri di sampingnya; kulitnya pucat dengan rambut hitam kelam. Matanya sipit, senyumnya menggoda. Tatapannya membuat Jimin tak bisa berpaling, tajam dan mendominasi.

Jimin bisa melihat bagaimana sosok itu menyeringai, kemudian menggenggam tangannya pelahan-lahan. Jimin merasakan dingin menggenggamnya, tapi tak ada apapun saat Jimin mencoba balas menggenggam, hanya angin dan udara kosong.

"Kau…" Jimin tak menyangka suaranya akan keluar setenang ini, padahal dia yakin jantungnya sudah berdebar kencang sekali, "…Yang memperhatikanku selama sebulan ini?"

Sosok itu mengangguk sambil mengeringai makin lebar hingga giginya yang putih terlihat. Walaupun Jimin yakin dia mulai ketakutan, tapi dia tak bisa memungkiri bahwa dia menyukai bagaimana gusi pria itu terlihat di balik seringaiannya. Tampan sekali.

Lalu, saat suara berat yang pelan mengalun di bawah telinganya, Jimin hanya bisa berdigik, entah karena ngeri atau karena sosok itu sedang mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Jimin.

"Namaku Min Yoongi. Aku bisa membuatmu menjadi siapapun dan apapun yang kau inginkan. Kau tidak perlu memakai topeng bersamaku, aku bisa melihat hatimu dan hasratmu. Mau berteman dengaku, Park Jimin?"

.

.

TBC

[]


	2. Boy Meets Evil

**[Boy Meets What]**

 **Cast:**

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

BTS

 **Genre:** Romance, Fantasy.

 **Warning!** Typo(s), OOC, BoysLove, DLDR

© **Red Casper**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Boy Meets Evil**

* * *

 _Aku hanya datang saat gelap._

 _Aku hanya datang saat kau sendirian._

 _Aku hanya datang saat kau benar-benar menginginkanku._

 _Aku akan datang hanya dengan melihat hatimu._

 _Berdirilah di depanku, dan kau akan memilikiku._

 _._

 _._

* * *

"Jimin…

Jim?

Park Jimin!"

Lelaki berumur Sembilan belas tahun itu terlonjak di tempat, menatap kaget teman sekelasnya yang balas menatap heran. Namanya Kim Taehyung, lelaki bertampang lucu yang suka sekali mengganggu Jimin dengan alasan ingin berteman. Sejak semester satu, sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu di kelas yang sama, Taehyung sudah merecokinya dengan beribu pertanyaan dan ajakan jalan-jalan atau sekedar ingin mengerjakan tugas bersama.

Awalnya Jimin merasa tidak nyaman dan selalu menolak Taehyung tapi lama-kelamaan Jimin menyerah, membiarkan Taehyung menyeretnya kemanapun. Lagipula Jimin tidak punya banyak teman, dan Kim Taehyung menjadi salah satu di antara sangat sedikit orang yang bisa menangani sikap pendiamnya.

"Kau melamun lagi." Gerutu Taehyung.

"Maaf. Kau bilang apa?" Tanya Jimin yang sedari tadi tak mendengar Kim Taehyung mengoceh.

Lelaki berambut coklat itu memutar bola mata malas, "Klub musik sedang membuka pendaftaran anggota. Kau ikut?"

Jimin diam, menarik nafas lalu berpikir.

Jimin suka musik. Dia senang bernyanyi dan yakin bahwa suara cemprengnya lebih bagus dari pada suara bass Taehyung. Jika dilihat dari garis darah pun, Ibu Park pernah menjadi penyanyi di universitasnya dulu, sedangkan ayahnya, walaupun tidak pernah menjadi vokalis band atau menjadi sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan dunia tarik suara, tapi punya suara yang bagus, setidaknya mereka adalah keluarga yang bisa menyanyikan nada-nada yang tepat.

Permasalahannya adalah Jimin tidak terlalu suka orang baru, dia merasa tidak nyaman bertemu orang-orang yang tak dikenalnya. Jadi dia mendongak, menatap Taehyung, "Kau ikut?"

Taehyung mengangkat bahu, "Tentu saja!"

"Kalau begitu, aku juga ikut." Putus Jimin. Merasa yakin bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja jika Taehyung ada disana bersamanya –paling tidak, ada satu orang yang dikenalnya disana.

Teman sekelasnya itu mengangguk senang lalu mulai sibuk dengan ponselnya. Dia bilang akan mengirimi anggota klub musik untuk mendaftarkan nama mereka. Jimin mengiyakan, memilih untuk menyenderkan kepala diatas meja.

"Kau kenapa akhir-akhir ini?"

Jimin mendongak, mendapati Kim Taehyung masih mengetik sesuatu di ponsel, tapi Jimin yakin dia tadi sedang ditanyai.

"Aku kenapa?" Jimin balik bertanya.

Taehyung menyelesaikan urusannya dengan si ponsel lalu menyimpan benda elektronik itu ke dalam saku celana jeansnya.

"Kau jadi sering melamun seminggu ini." Kata Taehyung dengan nada suara cemas, "Ada masalah?"

Jimin menggigit bibir. Haruskah dia menceritakan hal yang terjadi di kamarnya seminggu yang lalu pada Taehyung? Apakah Taehyung akan menertawakannya? Atau malah menangis karena mengira Jimin gila? maksudnya, siapa sih yang mau percaya pada cerita tentang seorang laki-laki yang hidup di dalam cermin?

Jimin sendiri sudah berulang kali meyakinkan diri bahwa lelaki berpiyama biru itu hanya halusinasinya. Lagipula waktu itu sudah tengah malam dan Jimin baru saja terbangun dari tidur, mungkin saja lelaki itu hanya bagian dari mimpinya. Tapi kata-kata dingin lelaki itu selalu saja terngiang setiap Jimin ingin mematikan lampu kamarnya di malam hari.

 _Aku hanya datang saat gelap._

Akibatnya, Jimin yang biasa tidur dalam keadaan gelap, membiarkan lampu kamarnya menyala semalaman membuatnya semakin tidak bisa tidur. Hampir sebulan dia mengeluhkan alasan mengapa dia tak bisa tidur karena ketakutan, sekarang dia lebih memilih tidak tidur karena alasan itu. Lihat saja lingkaran hitam parah di bawah matanya.

"Tak ada masalah." Jawab Jimin cepat, melihat Taehyung yang menatapnya dengan kening terangkat tidak sabar. Dia memilih untuk menyimpan rahasia ini sendiri hingga dia tahu harus melakukan apa pada cermin di dalam kamarnya.

"Kau yakin?"

Jimin mengangguk pasti, "Aku hanya –kau tahu kan, aku selalu gampang stress dan tugas kita semakin banyak. Jadi…"

"Baiklah." Taehyung memotong, sambil menepuk keras pundak Jimin, "Jangan terlalu memikirkan masalah terlalu keras, nikmati saja. Dan jangan menyimpannya sendiri, kau harus berbagi agar hatimu lebih lega dan tidak stress. Oke?"

Jimin memaksakan senyum lalu mengangguk, "Terima kasih." Hanya itu yang dikatakannya, karena menurutnya tak ada satu nasihatpun yang cukup bagus untuk menangani masalahnya. Jimin punya masalah yang orang lain tak akan mengerti.

.

.

"Kim Taehyung.!"

Suara tepuk tangan dari beberapa anggota klub musik menggema di ruang pertunjukkan itu. Ternyata tak banyak yang ikut mendaftar jadi anggota klub musik, hanya dua orang; Taehyung dan Jimin. Mungkin karena klub musik tidak terlalu diminati di jurusan mereka atau karena jangka waktu pendaftarannya sempit sekali, hanya empat hari.

Jimin sudah memberitahu bahwa dia yakin suaranya jauh lebih bagus daripada Kim Taehyung? Dan lihat siapa yang berdiri di atas panggung sana sebagai vokalis baru klub musik?

Kim Taehyung, bukan Park Jimin.

"Jimin, kau bisa jadi gitaris. Mau kan?" tawar sang ketua klub dengan tatapan mata berharap.

Jimin ingin berteriak bahwa dia menginginkan posisi vokalis itu. Kenapa Taehyung yang suaranya biasa-biasa saja bisa mendapatkan posisi itu sedangkan Jimin yang bisa mencapai nada-nada tinggi dengan sangat baik hanya menjadi gitaris?

Walaupun pemalu, Jimin ingin semua orang mendengar dan mengakui suaranya. Jika Jimin yang menjadi vokalis, dia akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk perlahan-lahan membuka diri.

Tapi toh, bukan dirinya yang menjadi vokalis.

Dia menatap Taehyung yang masih berdiri di panggung balas menatapnya dengan senyum bahagia dan anggukan samar, menyuruhnya untuk mengambil tawaran sebagai gitaris.

Jimin mengesampingkan rasa kecewanya lalu mengangguk canggung. Susah sekali menyembunyikan bahwa dirinya sangat menginginkan posisi yang baru saja di peroleh teman dekatnya.

"Te-tentu." Katanya.

.

.

* * *

Park Jimin melempar tas selempangnya di atas tempat tidur, menanggalkan kemeja dan celana jeansnya untuk kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Dia ingin membasuh tubuhnya yang berkeringat dengan air dingin, sekaligus berharap kecewanya hari ini luntur dibawa air.

Jimin tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya akan sekecewa ini, padahal sejak awal dia ragu pada keputusannya ikut mendaftar menjadi anggota klub musik. Dia bahkan tidak pernah berpikir untuk menjadi vokalis atau apapun. Jimin masuk kesana karena Taehyung menawarinya. Lalu kenapa sekarang Jimin sangat….? Apa karena Jimin dari kecil selalu ingin jadi penyanyi? Atau karena yang mendapatkan posisi itu adalah Kim Taehyung?

Matahari hampir terbenam ketika Jimin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk melingkar di pinggang dan handuk lain yang lebih kecil dipakai untuk mengusak rambutnya yang basah.

Dia memutuskan untuk merapikan tempat tidurnya terlebih dahulu sebelum ganti baju, supaya bisa langsung berbaring melepas lelah setelah berpakaian.

"Jim –oh, astaga!"

Jimin menoleh pada pintu kamar. Ibunya berdiri di sana sambil bersandar pada pintu yang baru saja di tutupnya kembali.

"Maaf, ibu tidak tahu kau sedang tidak berpakaian." Kata ibunya dari balik pintu.

"Tidak masalah. Ada apa?" Jimin masih meneruskan kegiatannya merapikan tempat tidur.

"Hanya ingin mengingatkanmu untuk menutup jendela. Sebentar lagi malam."

"Baiklah." Sahut Jimin.

Dia mendengar langkah kaki ibunya yang menjauh dari pintu kamar. Setelah itu, dia melangkah ke jendela dan menutupnya. Langsung saja kamarnya menjadi gelap gulita apalagi lampu di koridor depan kamar belum menyala.

Jimin berjalan sambil meraba-raba. Belum sampai tangannya menyentuh saklar lampu, Jimin terpaku. Memikirkan cermin yang kini berada di belakangnya.

Benarkah lelaki di dalam cermin itu bukan mimpi? Haruskah Jimin meyakinkannya sekali lagi? Namun dia belum siap jika semua yang dia lihat dan dengar seminggu lalu adalah benar. Tapi jika salah, mengapa terbersit rasa kecewa dihatinya?

Perlahan, dengan nafas mulai berat karena cemas, Jimin berbalik. Hati-hati menatap cermin tinggi di seberang sana. Menelan ludah sambil melangkah perlahan, waspada terhadap apapun yang bisa saja terjadi.

Bunyi _tik_ keras mengagetkannya, mengumpat pada diri sendiri ketika menyadari bunyi itu adalah Jongin yang baru saja menekan saklar lampu koridor di depan kamar.

Kamarnya jadi sedikit lebih terang berkat cahaya yang masuk melalui ventilasi. Syukurlah. Jimin tak perlu takut akan menabrak sesuatu.

Dia kembali mendekati cermin lambat-lambat.

Tidak ada yang terjadi. Jimin hanya melihat pantulan refleksi dirinya sendiri disana; bertelanjang dada dengan handuk kecil di pundak dan rambut basah. Oh, jangan lewatkan wajah gamang yang lucu itu.

Jimin menghela nafas lega. Tak ada yang terjadi..

Atau belum…

Cerminnya sekarang memunculkan riak aneh lagi, membuat Jimin hampir berteriak. Tapi suaranya tidak keluar, tertahan di tenggorokkan membuatnya merasa tercekik. Jimin merasa sangat kedinginan ketika sosok itu muncul lagi.

Min Yoongi.

Seperti malam itu, Yoongi datang dengan piyama biru dan sandal bulu warna putih, menyeringai pada Jimin yang menatapnya ketakutan. Jimin sadar, Yoongi berbeda hari ini –ah, bukan, cerminnya berbeda. Jimin tak melihat bayangannya di cermin itu, hanya Yoongi yang berdiri berhadapan dengannya dengan latar belakang hitam.

"Kau masih takut padaku?"

Suara dingin itu kembali menggelitik telinga Jimin –dingin sekali hingga Jimin menyesal tidak sempat berpakaian sebelum mencoba cermin ini.

"Se-sedikit." Jimin menjawab dengan suara gugup.

"Kau hanya memastikan bahwa aku benar-benar ada?" Yoongi menebak. Sebelah keningnya terangkat arogan. Jimin tak menjawab, tapi dalam hati dia bertanya bagaimana Yoongi bisa mengetahui itu.

"Kau lupa aku pernah bilang bahwa aku bisa mengetahui isi hatimu?" Yoongi berkata lagi sambil masih menyeringai.

Dia senang bisa membuat Jimin berekspresi terkejut seperti sekarang ini; matanya melebar, keningnya terangkat, dan dia bernafas satu kali seperti ingin mengatakan pembelaannya tapi tak menemukan kata-kata yang tepat. Mau tidak mau dia mengakui bahwa Min Yoongi benar-benar bisa membaca hatinya.

Jimin melihat Yoongi mengulurkan tangan kananya kesamping, kemudian sebuah kursi kayu muncul dari udara kosong. Lengan kursi masuk pada pegangan Yoongi, dia menariknya mendekat lalu duduk disana.

"Jadi…" Yoongi melipat tangannya di dada, "Namanya Kim Taehyung?"

"Huh?"

"Orang yang merebut posisi yang seharusnya jadi milikmu." Kata Yoongi.

Jimin terkejut lagi, mengusap wajahnya salah tingkah lalu menjawab, "D-dia tidak merebutnya dariku. Mereka memberikan posisi itu padanya, karena dia pantas mendapatkannya."

Yoongi mengangguk sinis pada jawaban itu, "Tapi kau menginginkan posisi itu? Kau ingin memaki ketua klub yang memilih Taehyung? Bertanya kekuranganmu di bandingkan Kim Taehyung, si bodoh yang bahkan tidak bisa mengatur nada bicaranya? Kim Taehyung pengganggu yang kau manfaatkan untuk menemanimu kemana-mana?"

"Hentikan." Jimin mengatur nafasnya yang mulai cepat. Jimin orang yang tertutup dan tidak ada yang bisa menebak dengan benar apa yang dipikirkannya. Jimin tidak terbiasa dengan orang lain yang tak tertipu kedok penutup keinginan aslinya. Jimin terbiasa menunjukkan sisi baiknya terhadap orang lain, menyembunyikan dengan sangat baik pikiran-pikiran buruk dan parsangkanya.

Lalu sekarang Min Yoongi, si hantu yang entah datang dari mana, muncul untuk menarik lepas semua kedok itu, menunjukkan seburuk apa Park Jimin sebenarnya.

"Hei…" Yoongi berdiri dari kursinya, bergerak mengusap wajah lelaki di hadapannya dengan sayang.

Jimin hanya melihat Yoongi mengulurkan tangan tanpa keluar dari cermin. Lelaki itu tak bisa benar-benar menjangkaunya, namun aura dingin yang tiba-tiba membungkus pipi kirinya membuat Jimin tahu bahwa Yoongi sedang menaik-turunkan punggung jari di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu, sayang." Kata Yoongi pelan, suaranya menjadi lebih berat dari sebelumnya, "Kau memang lebih baik darinya."

Yoongi menngusir seringainya, mengganti dengan senyum manis yang hangat sambil memiringkan kepala menatap Jimin, "Aku milikmu, Park Jimin. Kau bisa berkeluh kesah padaku. Jika kau sedang bersamaku, kau bisa berteriak tentang betapa tidak bergunanya semua orang di sekitarmu. Aku akan selalu berdiri dipihakmu jadi jangan membenciku. Mengerti?"

Jimin terpaku. Dia melihat Yoongi menurunkan tangannya, hingga hilanglah aura dingin itu.

"Si-siapa dirimu sebenarnya? Kenapa kau bisa membaca hatiku?" Jimin bertanya.

"Aku?" Yoongi tertawa pelan sambil kembali duduk di kursi, "Aku tidak membaca hatimu, sayang." Senyuman Yoongi kembali berganti dengan seringaian yang paling menakutkan yang pernah Jimin lihat. Lelaki pucat itu menjawab, " _Aku adalah hatimu._ "

.

.

Park Jimin sedang makan malam bersama keluarganya pada pukul tujuh. Ibu Park memasak ayam goreng kecap hari ini, tersenyum senang melihat ketiga lelakinya makan dengan lahap karena itu adalah makanan kesukaan mereka. Jongin yang paling rakus sudah menghabiskan dua potong paha dan satu sayap, sekarang dia baru akan mengambil satu potong sayap lagi ketika sang ibu memukul tangannya dengan sendok.

"Ambil bagian lain, itu milik Jimin." Kata ibu mereka sambil mengambil alih potongan sayap terakhir untuk diletakkannya di atas piring anak terakhirnya.

Jongin ingin protes, tapi tak terlaksana ketika Ayah Park menegurnya dengan kerlingan mata. Jadi Jongin cemberut, mengambil daging ayam yang sudah dipotong kecil-kecil lalu memakannya.

Jimin sendiri hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan kakaknya.

"Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu, Jim?" Sang ayah bersuara setelah meneguk segelas air untuk mendorong makanannya ke dalam perut.

"Biasa saja." Jawab Jimin singkat.

Memang biasa saja. Tak ada hal istimewa yang terjadi berkaitan dengan kuliah-kuliahnya. Sejauh ini Park Jimin masih bisa mengerjakan semua tugasnya dengan baik.

"Kau sedang tidak punya masalah?" Kali ini ibunya yang bertanya sambil menambahkan sirup jeruk ke gelas anak tertuanya yang baru saja tersedak saus kecap, "Taehyung bilang kau banyak melamun akhir-akhir ini."

Jimin mengangkat kening bingung, "Taehyung?"

"Ya..Tadi Taehyung menelpon ibu, bertanya apakah kau punya masalah dirumah. Dia meminta kami untuk bicara padamu karena kau sama sekali tidak mau bercerita padanya," Jelas Ibu Park, "Taehyung anak baik, dia mengkhawatirkanmu."

Jimin menghela nafas.

Kim Taehyung lagi. Tak bisakah dia berhenti mencampuri urusan Jimin?

"Aku baik-baik saja, bu. Taehyung hanya bersikap berlebihan." Jawabnya.

Ibunya mengangguk kemudian menyapu rambut Jimin dengan lembut, "Ibu lega kalau kau baik-baik saja."

"Ayah dengar Kim Taehyung sedang mencoba seleksi pertukaran pelajar. Benarkah?" Tanya sang ayah sambil mendorong piringnya kesamping agar bisa melipat tangan di atas meja. Sang istri dengan sigap mengambil piring kotor itu dan membawanya ke tempat cuci piring.

Jimin mengangguk, dia sibuk menggigiti daging-daging yang menempel di tulang sayap ayamnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut?"

"Persyaratannya susah." Jawab Jimin singkat, masih belum menyerah pada tulang-tulang ayam di tangannya.

"Apanya yang susah?" Ayahnya mengeraskan suara, "Kau hanya tidak mau berusaha.!"

Jimin meletakkan sisa tulang ke atas piring lalu menatap kesal ayahnya, "Mereka minta skor toefl paling rendah lima ratus lima puluh. Mahasiswa bahasa inggris saja susah mendapatkannya, apalagi aku."

"Kalau Taehyung bisa, kenapa kau tidak bisa?"

Jimin tidak suka nada meremehkan di suara ayahnya, "Dia belum lulus toefl juga, yah! Dia hanya mencoba-coba, belum tentu terpilih."

"Kenapa kau juga tidak mencoba?"

"Astagah!" Jimin sadar dia hampir memukul piring di atas meja. Dia tidak mau menjawab.

Tak perlu.

Ayahnya tidak akan mau mengerti betapa Park Jimin sangat kesulitan melakukan hal-hal yang belum pernah dia lakukan sebelumnya.

Kim Taehyung dan dirinya sangat berbeda. Dia bukan Kim Taehyung yang menyapa semua orang yang dilewatinya tanpa merasa khawatir tidak akan direspon. Dia bukan Kim Taehyung yang bisa dengan mudah mencoba ini itu tanpa takut gagal. Dia bukan Kim Taehyung yang tidak merasa canggung bertanya saat tidak mengetahui sesuatu. Dia adalah Park Jimin, seorang mahasiswa anti-sosial yang bahkan tidak nyaman bertatapan dengan orang lain. Seorang anak yang lahir dari keluarga yang selalu menuntut kesempurnaan hingga dia tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang takut salah. Seorang lelaki yang akan memilih google atau buku untuk mencari hal-hal yang tidak di ketahuinya dari pada bicara pada orang yang membuatnya canggung.

Dirinya adalah Park Jimin. Tak bisakah orang-orang ini menerima dirinya apa adanya, mengerti dirinya, hingga dia tak perlu terlalu berusaha untuk menjadi seseorang yang semua orang inginkan?

Dan, bisakah orang-orang ini berhenti membicarakan Kim Taehyung?

.

.

* * *

"Kembali lagi, huh?"

Jimin menunduk, menatap kakinya yang telanjang. Tak memandang wajah Min Yoongi yang muncul lagi dengan kursi kayunya tepat setelah Jimin mematikan lampu dan berdiri di depan cermin.

"Kim Taeyung lagi?" Tanya Yoongi, melihat raut tidak senang Park Jimin disana. Dia membuang nafas berat ketika Jimin sama sekali tidak mau membalasnya.

"Kau butuh teman?" Yoongi masih berusaha bertanya, tersenyum lega saat Jimin menggumam mengiyakan.

Dia mengangguk pada diri sendiri kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau tahu peraturannya kan?"

Jimin mengangkat wajah, menatap Yoongi sambil menggigit bibir. Peraturan? Apa yang Yoongi maksud dengan peraturan adalah lima kalimat yang pernah dibisikinya di telinga Jimin malam itu?

"Kurang lebih begitu." Yoongi menjawab pertanyaan tak terlontar Jimin. Dia mendekat ke batas cermin, menyuruh Jimin menghampirinya lebih dekat dengan isyarat jari.

Jimin mendekat, menyadari bahwa Yoongi memiliki mata biru gelap yang hanya bisa dilihatnya dari jarak sedekat ini.

"Aku harus yakin bahwa kau benar-benar menginginkanku." Bisik Yoongi.

Jimin merinding merasakan nafas dingin lelaki itu, "A-aku menginginkanmu." Katanya terbata membuat Yoongi menggeleng.

"Aku mendengar keraguan." Bisik Yoongi semakin mendekatkan wajahnya di wajah Jimin, "Ingat. Aku adalah hatimu, dan kau harus yakin bahwa kau benar-benar menginginkanku untuk menguasainya."

Jimin menelan ludah, menatap mata Yoongi yang biru.

Diingatnya sang ayah yang baru saja membentaknya karena Kim Taehyung saat makan malam tadi. Juga ibunya yang selalu mendukung ayahnya, tanpa mau memikirkan perasaannya. Juga pada Jongin yang bahkan tak peduli padanya. Dan tentu saja pada Kim Taehyung, orang yang selalu membuat Jimin terlihat buruk saat berdiri disisinya.

Tak ada yang mengerti dirinya, tak ada yang mendukung keinginan-keinginannya.

Hanya Min Yoongi yang bersedia menjadi tempatnya bercerita, bersedia jika Jimin memang butuh berteriak untuk melepaskan semua beban.

Dia ingin Min Yoongi menjadi hatinya.

.

Min Yoongi tersenyum, "Tutup matamu, sayang."

Jimin mematuhi perintah itu, memejamkan matanya perlahan. Dia menggenggam sisi celana pendeknya ketika dingin semakin menyeruak ke seluruh tubuhnya, merasa seperti masuk kedalam lemari es. Jimin menggigil, merasa kakinya tak menapak lagi di tanah seperti melayang. Dia mendengar Yoongi berbisik _jangan buka matamu_ ketika ia ketakutan dan hampir membuka mata.

Setelah itu, perlahan-lahan Jimin mendapatkan kembali pijakannya. Yakin bahwa seseorang sedang berdiri di belakang punggungnya.

"Kau boleh membuka mata..."

Jimin mendengar suara Yoongi yang menjadi lebih dekat, membuka mata dan menemukan sebuah ruang putih tak berujung.

"Selamat datang di duniamu." Bisik Yoongi tepat di telinga kiri Jimin, menjadikan lelaki itu terlonjak dan merasa pusing.

Jimin membuka matanya lebar-lebar, mencoba menebak ada dimana dia sekarang. Ruang putih itu benar-benar tanpa ujung; Jimin tak menemukan apapun di bawah, atas, depan, samping. Semuanya putih.

"Ada di mana kita?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Sudah kubilang kan…" Yoongi memutar tubuh Jimin untuk menghadapnya, "Ini duniamu."

Jimin mengira akan menemukan pintu segiempat di belakang yang akan menampakkan kamarnya. Setidaknya dengan begitu Jimin tahu dari mana dia masuk kan? Tapi tak ada apa-apa disana. Seperti sisi manapun di ruang itu, semua berwarna putih.

"Aku tidak mengerti."

Yoongi tertawa gemas lalu mengusak helai lembut rambut Jimin, "Ini seperti kertas. Kau yang akan melukis seperti apa dunia yang kau inginkan. Caranya?" Yoongi memotong Jimin yang baru membuka mulut untuk bertanya. Yoongi tertawa lagi, telunjuknya terulur untuk mengetuk kepala Jimin pelan, "Pikirkan saja. Mau mencoba?"

Yoongi memaksa Jimin berbalik, "Lihat baik-baik semua hamparan putih itu, lalu pikirkan tempat yang kau inginkan, dan ingin jadi apa kau disana. Kau boleh melibatkanku atau menciptakan orang-orang baru. Kau adalah tuhan disini, kau bebas mendatangkan hal yang kau suka dan menyingkirkan yang tidak kau suka. Cobalah."

Jimin menelan ludah. Menatap ruangan putih itu baik-baik. Sedetik kemudian, langit biru mulai muncul di atas kepala mereka, cerah sekali tak ada awan tak ada hujan. Beberapa gedung-gedung tinggi bermunculan di samping-samping, jalanan mulai terlihat, mobil-mobil lalu lalang bahkan sudah terdengar.

Jimin merasa dadanya begitu penuh dengan kebahagiaan yang membuncah. Ada kesenangan tersendiri ketika dia bisa membuat dunia seperti yang dia inginkan. Jimin terus _menggambar_ hal-hal yang ingin di munculkan di dunianya.

Tak menyadari Min Yoongi di belakangnya sedang memasang seringai menang yang menakutkan.

.

Park Jimin menopang dagu di bingkai jendela salah satu kamar di sebuah gedung apartemen. Menatap puas dunia buatannya; di bawah sana Jimin bisa melihat kenderaan berhenti karena lampu merah, langit cerah dengan beberapa awan bergerak beriring, di depan jendela dia melihat papan reklame yang memajang gambar seorang lelaki berambut silver yang berpose memamerkan jam tangan warna hitam elegan. Di bawah gambar itu, tertulis dengan huruf rapi besar-besar; Asian Star, Park Jimin.

Yang jelas, tak ada seorangpun yang bernama Kim Taehyung disana.

"Senyummu manis." Komentar Min Yoongi mendekati jendela, ikut memperhatikan obyek atensi Park Jimin, "Kau benar-benar bermimpi jadi penyanyi, huh?"

Jimin tertawa kemudian mengangguk mantap, "Dan aku selalu membayangkan akan menjadi model jam tangan."

"Dan kau mendapatkannya." Tukas Yoongi.

Jimin berbalik, menatap Yoongi dengan senyum yang belum hilang dari wajahnya sejak pertama kali _menciptakan_ apartemen ini.

"Terima kasih." Katanya.

"Kau boleh memelukku." Jawab Yoongi lugas. Jimin menatapnya pura-pura kesal, "Ayolah. Kau sudah ingin memelukku sejak pertama datang kesini. Peluk aku."

Yoongi sudah merentangkan tangannya, menunggu pelukan. Tapi Jimin malah memberikannya tinju pelan di pundak.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam." Katanya galak.

Yoongi mendengus, "Kau tidak suka wanita, Park Jimin. Kau menyukaiku." Jimin baru akan membantah ketika Yoongi langsung memasukkannya kedalam dekapan hangat.

Ya, Min Yoongi menjadi sehangat ini ketika menjadi _nyata._

" _Aku milikmu._ "

.

.

* * *

Tok…tok..

"Jim?" suara Tuan Park terdengar memenuhi koridor lantai dua. Istrinya berdiri di belakang, menunggu sang anak kedua membukakan pintu.

"Ayah minta maaf sudah membentakmu." Kata Tuan Park mencoba membujuk anaknya. Memang tadi dia sempat kehilangan kontrol dan membentak Jimin ketika anak keduanya itu meninggikan suara padanya.

Tapi Jimin sama sekali tak beniat membukakan pintu untuk kedua orang tuanya, bahkan mereka tak mendengar Jimin bergerak atau apapun.

"Apa dia sudah tidur?" tebak sang ayah.

Istrinya mengangguk setuju, "Bicaranya besok saja."

Kedua orang dewasa itu sepakat meninggalkan pintu kamar anak mereka…

…Meninggalkan _jasad_ Park Jimin terbaring tak sadarkan diri di depan cermin, di dalam kegelapan kamarnya sendiri.

Dia sudah menyebrang ke jalan lain dan mungkin akan sulit _kembali_. Hatinya sudah terikat pada sesuatu yang tak seharusnya disentuh. Pikirannya terbuai pada kenikmatan yang dia ciptakan sendiri.

Park Jimin baru saja memulai kehidupannya yang terkutuk.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Your heart is a mirror_

 _When it cleans, it will show you how greatful your life is._

 _But…_

 _When it dirty and rusty, you can't see yourself truly_

 _You can't find your own way_

 _And the evil will take control_

.

.

TBC

[]


	3. Boy Meets Two Worlds

**[Boy Meets What]**

 **Cast:**

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

BTS

 **Genre:** Romance, Fantasy.

 **Warning!** Typo(s), OOC, BoysLove, DLDR

© **Red Casper**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Boy Meets Two Worlds**

* * *

Min Yoongi tak pernah bertemu dengan manusia seserakah Park Jimin.

Lelaki berumur sembilan belas tahun itu ingin memiliki semua hasrat dan mimpi dalam dunia yang ditawarkan Min Yoongi, namun juga tak ingin melepaskan dunia nyata. Dia ingin tinggal di antara keduanya, memerintah Min Yoongi agar bersedia membawa dunia mereka padanya setiap kali Jimin merasa lelah dengan dunia nyata.

Sehingga malam itu, Yoongi mengembalikan jiwa Jimin yang ditarik ke dalam dunianya, kembali kedalam jasad yang terpekur dalam kegelapan setelah Jimin menikmati semua yang ingin dinikmatinya; ketenaran, kekayaan, dan semua dominasi.

Walaupun sedikit kesal, tapi Min Yoongi menyukainya. Ini pertama kali dia merasa begitu tertantang. Jimin bukan seperti korbannya yang lain, yang langsung menyerah pada dunia dan jatuh dalam genggamannya, juga bukan sebagian lain yang sama sekali menolak kehadiran Min Yoongi karena begitu menghargai dunia nyata mereka.

Selain itu, Jimin ternyata memiliki pribadi yang menarik. Hal itu tergambar jelas dalam setiap hal-hal kecil yang terjadi dalam dunianya; seperti misalnya dia terlihat tenang saat menghadapi masalah bersama teman-temannya, namun berakhir menggambar api dan kebakaran di dunia mereka, menontonnya seperti psikopat dari jendela apartemen. Atau mengatakan pada tamu-tamu ayahnya bahwa dirinya tidak suka minuman keras, lalu berakhir hampir mati mabuk di atas tempat tidur mewahnya bersama Yoongi. Atau menertawakan Jongin yang suka sekali bicara tentang film porno yang di tontonnya diam-diam di kamar, mengatai kakaknya bajingan mesum, dan menggeleng dramatis saat ditanya apakah dirinya penasaran dengan seks. Kemudian saat bersama Min Yoongi, Jimin menyiapkan malam pertama mereka, menggoda Yoongi seperti professional padahal itu adalah seks pertamanya.

Jimin memiliki begitu banyak binatang liar di otaknya, namun menampilkan kelinci kecil lucu yang polos dan pendiam di depan seluruh dunia.

Min Yoongi penasaran, ingin merasakan bagaimana menunggu seharian sampai Jimin tiba dan memanggilnya kembali. Duduk dalam kelam memikirkan apalagi yang akan dibawa Jimin padanya; kebakaran lagi? minuman keras lagi? atau seks lagi? Yoongi selalu tidak sabar menunggu Jimin. Ini pertama kalinya Yoongi membiarkan dirinya diombang-ambing dengan sangat menyenangkan oleh seorang manusia fana.

 _Oh, ini dia datang_.

Yoongi menyeringai dari sudut cermin, tempat dimana Yoongi memperhatikan Jimin bermalam-malam yang lalu, mematai Park Jimin yang sepertinya baru pulang dari kampus. Yoongi hampir melonjak senang melihat sosok Park Jimin yang muncul dari balik pintu bersama raut lelah dan bosan sekaligus. Dia ingin Jimin cepat-cepat menutup jendela dan memanggilnya. Yoongi ingin memeluk lelaki itu hingga tulang-tulangnya remuk, mencium bibirnya sampai berdarah dan kembali larut dalam ketidakwarasan yang hanya mereka yang mengerti.

Sedangkan Jimin sendiri sedang melempar tas selempangnya di atas tempat tidur setelah mengunci pintu kamar. Berdiri di depan cermin, mematai penampilannya yang kusut dan berantakan. Jadwal mata kuliah hari ini hanya satu namun menjadi luar biasa tidak menyenangkan, mengingat kedua puluh enam mahasiswa di kelasnya hampir mati bosan menunggu dosen yang menyuruh mereka hadir dari jam sembilan pagi dan belum muncul bahkan ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul dua siang dan berakhir sama sekali tidak datang. Jimin tidak kusut karena menerima mata kuliah membuat kepala pusing, sebaliknya karena dirinya dan Taehyung bersama-sama tidur di atas kursi-kursi yang berdempetan, setengah sadar menunggu kalau-kalau salah satu teman mereka memberitahu bahwa sang dosen yang terhormat itu menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

"Dimana Min Yoongi saat sedang terang?" Bisik Jimin pada bayangannya sendiri, mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan Taehyung yang mengajaknya ke klub musik setelah mata kuliah _menunggu_ itu selesai. Jimin menolaknya, lebih baik bertemu Min Yoongi dari pada melihat Kim Taehyung di puji ini itu sedangkan dirinya duduk di sudut dengan gitar dan ponsel.

Memang sekarang ini cahaya matahari masuk dengan bebas ke dalam kamar lewat jendelanya yang terbuka lebar, terhalang beberapa pohon lebat di belakang rumah, namun tetap saja membuat kamarnya terang berderang.

Yoongi berdiri dari tempatnya, tepat berhadapan dengan Jimin, membelai batas cermin dengan begitu lembut seakan itu adalah Jimin. Sedangkan Park Jimin di depan sana tak menyadari itu, dia hanya menertawakan diri sendiri karena sudah serindu ini pada Min Yoongi, padahal mereka tidur bersama semalaman sampai pukul delapan pagi.

Jimin mematai rambutnya yang berwarna hitam, "Aku akan meminta Yoongi mewarnainya." Katanya dengan yakin. Jimin bebas menjadi bagaimanapun yang diingankannya, mewarnai rambut adalah hal kecil. Dan semua itu akan hilang saat Jimin kembali, seperti terbangun dari mimpi indah.

Yoongi diam-diam mengangguk, masih membelai batas cermin, tidak sabar menunggu Park Jimin datang padanya.

Dia melihat Jimin kemudian menyeringai, melepaskan kancing kemeja kelabunya satu persatu, menggunakan waktu selambat mungkin dengan gerakan menggoda, membiarkan tubuhnya yang terbungkus kaus dalam putih tipis terekspos, memuji sendiri bagaimana perutnya yang kotak-kotak tampak dari balik kaus itu. Bibirnya digigit dan ditambah tatapan mata menantang, Jimin kemudian bermain-main dengan kancing celana jeansnya.

"Kau melihatnya, Min Yoongi?" Kata Jimin pelan, suaranya mendayu dan serak.

Keheningan menjawab pertanyaan itu, diluar sana angin bertiup di pepohonan membuat daun-daunnya bergesekan dan tangkai-tangkainnya mengerit.

Kemudian Jimin segera tertawa; menertawakan kekonyolan yang diciptakannya, "Astaga."

Jimin menatap pantulan dirinya sekali lagi, menggeleng pada diri sendiri, "Yoongi tak akan datang ditengah-tengah semua cahaya ini. Aku merindukannya sampai gila." Jimin meninggalkan cermin itu, lalu masuk ke kamar mandi, memilih untuk membasuh tubuhnya terlebih dahulu sebelum memanggil Min Yoongi lagi.

Di dalam kegelapan dibalik cermin, Yoongi menggeram, meninju batas cermin hingga nafasnya terengah. Dia menatap tempat dimana tadi Jimin berdiri dan menggodanya.

"Aku akan membuatmu berteriak nikmat sampai benar-benar gila, Park Jimin.!"

.

.

* * *

 _Ahn…_

 _Ah!_

 _Hmm…. Hhhmmmmm.._

 _Nnhhh.. sshhh… ah!_

 _Ah..oh… nghhh.._

 _._

Yoongi menengadahkan kepalanya, matanya setengah tertutup, nafasnya berat dan tubuh bagian bawahnya sedari tadi bergerak maju mundur di atas tempat tidur. Dia berlutut, memegangi bokong Jimin yang tepat menghadap padanya. Sedangkan di depan sana, Jimin menenggelamkan wajah di bantal putih yang empuk, beberapa kali menggigit benda itu karena tidak tahan dengan kenikmatan yang diberikan Yoongi setiap lelaki itu mendorong pinggulnya, bertubrukan dengan bokong Jimin yang bulat.

"Su-sudah. Aku datang!" Teriak Jimin, nafasnya memburu.

Jimin merasakan penisnya berkedut, menggantung tegang di selangkangannya. Semua yang dilakukan Min Yoongi pada lubang analnya membuatnya pusing dan gemas sekaligus; geli, nikmat, sedikit sakit namun Jimin menginginkannya terus-menerus. Jimin menutup mata, meresapi bagaimana rasanya saat Yoongi menampar pipi bokongnya, lalu meremasnya penuh nafsu, sedangkan pinggulnya masih bergerak berirama, menggagahi Jimin.

"Kubilang sudah, Min Yoongi. A-aku…" Jimin kemudian mendesah panjang, melepaskan ejakulasi di atas tempat tidur.

Yoongi cepat-cepat memutar posisi Jimin, membuat lelaki itu merengek protes, pasalnya jika tidak langsung bergerak, mungkin tangan Jimin sudah patah karena gerakan tiba-tiba itu.

Tanpa suara, Yoongi mengusapkan sisa semen Jimin diatas perutnya, kemudian memaksa Jimin untuk melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Yoongi.

"Kita belum selesai," Begitu katanya. Dan Jimin tak punya pilihan selain mengikuti Yoongi ke ronde-ronde ejakulasi berikutnya.

.

"Sudah!" Jimin mendorong pelan pundak telanjang Yoongi. Dia sama sekali tidak bertenaga lagi, sudah habis berkat permainan seks Yoongi yang tidak berhenti dari tadi. Menyesal sudah dirinya karena meminta seks tepat setelah mereka bertemu. Jika tahu nafsu Yoongi sedang dalam mode _on_ seperti ini, Jimin tak akan pernah menyinggung masalah seks.

Sudah empat kali ejakulasi untuk Jimin dan baru dua untuk Yoongi, dan lelaki itu belum juga puas. Jimin tak bisa menahan Yoongi yang menggendongnya, memaksa untuk duduk bersandar bantal dan kepala tempat tidur. Kaki mereka tertekuk saling berhadapan, kaki Jimin di atas paha Yoongi.

Tangan Min Yoongi sedang sibuk menggesekkan kedua penis mereka yang licin pada satu sama lain, mengundang desahan-desahan nikmat yang lain dari keduanya.

"Kumohon, Yoongi-ah, aku sudah lelah." Jimin merengek. Walaupun dia begitu menyukai seks bersama Yoongi, tapi semua yang dilakukan pria itu sudah terlalu banyak; terlalu nikmat, terlalu geli, terlalu sakit. Jimin tak sanggup menahan kupu-kupu yang semakin banyak beterbangan diperutnya setiap kali dia merasa terangsang berulang-ulang oleh perlakukan Min Yoongi.

Lelaki itu tidak mau berhenti, asyik sekali bermain-main. Sehingga Jimin hanya bisa menggeliat tidak nyaman lagi ketika dia mencapai puncaknya untuk kesekian kali.

"Aku sudah lemas. Kumohon lepaskan aku." Jimin memohon, merasa kepalanya pusing dan tubuhnya berat ingin tidur.

Min Yoongi benar-benar membuktikan ucapannya, membuat Park Jimin gila karena sudah berani menggodanya. Apapun yang Jimin katakan dan lakukan, tak membuat Yoongi berhenti mengerjai tubuhnya, malah sepertinya ingin mencoba lima puluh posisi seks kamasutra dalam satu hari.

Jimin benar-benar akan gila.

.

.

"Lepaskan aku, bajingan mesum sialan!"

Yoongi tertawa gemas saat tangannya di tepis untuk keempat kalinya oleh Jimin. Si manusia sedang berjalan terseok ke dapur sambil mengusap pinggulnya yang luar biasa pegal. Yoongi baru saja melepaskannya saat jam di kamar tidurnya menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, mencium bibirnya lama dan menghirup rambutnya yang dibasahi keringat.

"Ayolah, sayang. Biarkan aku membantumu." Kata Yoongi masih belum menyerah meraih tangan Jimin, menopang tubuh kecil itu ketika berjalan. Tertawa lagi ketika Jimin menyerah dan membiarkan Yoongi memeluk pinggangnya.

"Kau mau apa? Air? Jus?" Tanya Yoongi riang, membantu Jimin bersandar di kursi meja makan sedangkan dirinya membuka kulkas lebar-lebar agar Jimin bisa melihat kedalam.

"Air putih –dan eskrim." Jawab Jimin cepat-cepat ketika matanya menangkap keberadaan satu kotak eskrim rasa vanilla dan coklat di dalam sana.

Yoongi tersenyum, mengambilkan segelas air yang langsung di habiskan Jimin dalam sekejap, dan eskrim juga dua sendok. Setelah itu, mereka duduk di sofa putih dekat dapur (Jimin duduk dengan susah payah karena bokongnya perih) lalu memakan eskrim.

"Aku tidak akan menginap." Kata Jimin

Yoongi mengerutkan hidungnya tidak senang, "Aku ingin tidur bersamamu."

Jimin memutar bola matanya, "Kau meniduriku lebih dari tiga jam. Jangan minta macam-macam lagi!"

Yoongi tidak tertawa ataupun merasa bersalah. Dia memakan eskrimnya seperti anak kecil yang merajuk karena ibunya tidak akan pulang dan menemaninya bermain, membuat Jimin yang ingin marah-marah akhirnya luluh.

Dia mengusap rambut hitam Yoongi, "Aku ada tugas kuliah. Besok harus sudah selesai. Mengerti aku, oke?"

Yoongi meletakkan sendok eskrimnya lalu menghela nafas berat, "Tidak bisakah kau tinggal disini saja? kau punya aku dan segalanya disini. Aku bisa memberimu semua yang manusia fana tidak bisa berikan."

"Aku punya kehidupan, Min Yoongi."

Yoongi tertawa sinis atas pernyataan Jimin. Dia sudah berulang kali meminta Jimin untuk tinggal bersamanya, namun lelaki itu masih bersikukuh ingin tetap kembali ke dunia nyata, menjalani hidupnya yang melelahkan.

Lihat betapa serakahnya Park Jimin. Dia ingin memiliki dua dunia dalam genggamannya sendiri. Tidak ingin melepaskan salah satu, tidak ingin kehilangan yang lainnya. Dua-duanya harus dimilikinya seorang diri.

"Aku ingin menjalani kehidupanku dengan tenang, dan meluapkan semua kekesalanku di dalam sini. Boleh kan?" Jimin tersenyum menggoda, meraih tangan Yoongi dan menciumnya.

 _Astaga, manusia ini._ Yoongi menyeringai sambil menggeleng tak percaya, tak bisa sedikitpun menebak apa yang sebenarnya Park Jimin inginkan. Yoongi mengira dengan semua hasutannya, juga semua hal yang Yoongi tawarkan bisa membuat Jimin menyerahkan jiwanya pada Yoongi, tapi ternyata tidak. Lelaki itu cukup pintar untuk tidak terjebak pada provokasi Yoongi, mengambil semua yang Yoongi berikan dan tidak mau menyerahkan apa yang Yoongi inginkan.

Tapi, ini menyenangkan. Pikir Yoongi. Dia ingin mengikuti permainan Jimin, menunggu sampai kapan Jimin akan menyerah dengan semua rencananya sendiri. Apakah Jimin akan menyerah padanya? Atau malah meninggalkannya? Hm. Manusia yang sangat menarik.

Jadi Yoongi menarik tangan Jimin yang masih menggenggamnya, lalu balas menciumnya, "Tapi mengantarkanmu pulang-pergi akan menyedot energiku terlalu banyak, sayang."

Jimin terlihat mengerutkan kening, "Kau tidak pernah bilang itu padaku."

"Well, Aku pikir kau akan tinggal disini bersamaku."

"Apa yang bisa membuat energimu bertambah?" tanya Jimin sambil mengenggam erat tangan Yoongi.

Min Yoongi tersenyum, menatap Jimin dengan kilat nakal di matanya, "Seks?"

"Aku akan memberikanmu itu setiap kau butuh." Kata Jimin final, kemudian melepaskan tangan Yoongi dan mulai memakan eskrimnya lagi, "Itu cukup kan?"

Yoongi tertawa, melipat tangan didada sambil tersenyum miring, "Itu cukup." Katanya.

Mari lihat berapa lama Jimin bisa bertahan dengan jalan hidup yang dipilihnya.

.

.

* * *

 _Sore tadi, di ruang klub musik…_

 _._

"Taehyung-ah!"

Kim Taehyung tersenyum sumringah ketika para seniornya mengangkat tangan, melambai padanya menyuruhnya masuk. Taehyung segera menghampiri, duduk diantara mereka yang sedang asik dengan alat musik masing-masing.

"Mana Jimin?" tanya seorang senior yang rambutnya lucu; cepak di belakang, panjang di depan. Rambutnya kaku dan melengkung di depan dahi membuatnya terlihat seperti Superman penyuka musik rock. Dia menengok ke belakang Taehyung, siapa tahu orang yang ditanyanya muncul dari sana, berjalan canggung sambil menatap lantai, seperti biasa.

Taehyung menggeleng tidak enak, "Katanya dia pusing. Jadi langsung pulang."

Ketua klub, si cowok pirang yang suka sekali membawa-bawa stick drum warna hitam dengan tulisan putih, mengangguk kecewa, "Padahal aku senang kalau ada Jimin."

"Ya" senior yang sedari tadi memetik asal bass elektriknya, memakai celana skinny jeans yang Taehyung yakin akan sulit dilepaskan, menggangguk setuju, "Jimin itu lucu, aku suka sekali melihatnya tertawa. Matanya akan hilang seperti ini." kemudian dia melebarkan senyumnya sambil menutup mata, menirukan dengan jelas bagaimana ekspresi Park Jimin saat tertawa.

Mereka semua tergelak, Taehyung juga. Menyayangkan ketidak hadiran Jimin hari ini. padahal semua anggota klub menunggunya.

"Aku sudah memaksanya tapi dia tidak bisa."

"Jangan memaksanya kalau memang dia tidak sehat." Kata sang ketua klub, dia menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Taehyung dengan stick drum-nya, "Kalau saja bukan karena kami membutuhkan suara bass-mu itu, Jimin yang sudah jadi vokalisnya, kau tau."

Taehyung tertawa, mendesis pura-pura tersinggung, "Aish, hyung."

Ketua klub menepuk punggung Taehyung, lalu mereka tertawa lagi.

Kadang Kim Taehyung merasa iri pada Park Jimin. Teman sekelasnya itu hanya duduk diam, bermain gitar sendirian, tertawa pada lelucon garing para seniornya, lalu semua orang akan merindukannya. Sedangkan Kim Taehyung harus sekuat tenaga mendekati semua orang agar diingat.

Taehyung tertawa mengingat temannya yang satu itu; dia baik hati, polos dan hanya bicara saat perlu. Taehyung benar-benar ingin menjadi teman baiknya, jika saja Jimin memberikan satu ruang itu untuknya nanti. Sayangnya Park Jimin hanya menganggapnya teman sekelas, yang hanya bertemu saat kuliah, jalan-jalan bersama saat mencari bahan untuk tugas kuliah, dan menelpon saat sedang saling membutuhkan.

.

.

.

* * *

"Menurutmu seks pada malam pertama itu sakit?"

Jimin mengerutkan kening mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba Taehyung. Seperti kemarin, mereka masih dalam acara _mari menunggu dosen_ yang hingga sekarang belum pasti keberadaannya. _Semoga beliau sehat sentosa dan bahagia_.

Jimin dan Taehyung duduk di sudut dekat jendela, dua bangku di baris paling belakang. Jimin tadinya sedang mencoret-coret buku dengan berbagai gambar-gambar random, hingga Taehyung mendekat bersama pertanyaan aneh itu.

"Entahlah." Jawab Jimin cuek.

Taehyung bersedekap, menarik nafas berat lalu berkata, "Kata teman-temanku yang sudah menikah _sih_ , sakit."

Jimin tidak menanggapinya, dan Taehyung mengerti Jimin yang polos tak akan tertarik dengan hal-hal berbau porno seperti ini, tapi Taehyung masih ingin membahasnya. Dia penasaran.

"Kau tahu caranya… _ehem_ " Taehyung mengerling sekitar, memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang menguping pembicaraan kotornya. Dan sepertinya memang begitu, karena semua mahasiswa di dalam kelasnya sedang sibuk dengan dunia masing-masing; ada yang tidur, ada yang ngobrol, ada juga mahasiswa rajin yang sedang mengoreksi kembali tugasnya.

"…Cara laki-laki bercinta? M-maksudku…"

"Gay?"

Taehyung tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Tertawa canggung pada Jimin yang kini menatapnya heran.

"Kau suka pria?" begitu pertanyaan Jimin selanjutnya yang membuat Taehyung nyengir sambil menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah.

"Namanya Jeon Jungkook." Kata Taehyung malu-malu, segera menyambung, "Jangan bilang siapa-siapa." Ketika sadar dia baru saja membocorkan rahasia terbesarnya.

Jimin melepaskan pulpen dan kertasnya, menyorongnya hampir jatuh, lalu melipat tangan di atas meja sambil menatap Taehyung intens.

"Kau mau bercinta dengannya?"

Kim Taehyung berdehem. Baru kali ini Jimin melihat Taehyung yang easy going dan mudah mengekspresikan hatinya, menjadi sangat hati-hati juga ragu.

"Beberapa kali kami _hampir_ melakukannya," Taehyung tersenyum mengenang, "Kami berciuman, saling meraba, lalu…" dia tertawa seperti orang bodoh, dan Jimin mencibirnya, "Kami terpaksa menghentikannya karena beberapa hal. Dan salah satunya adalah karena kami khawatir rasanya akan sakit."

Jimin mengangguk mengerti, menghela nafas penasaran, "Kau bottom-nya?"

"Eh?"

Taehyung terlihat sedikit bingung, membuat Jimin mendesis, "Posisimu di bawah? Yang di _masuki_?"

Taehyung masih menatap Jimin bimbang, matanya berkedip. Sedangkan Jimin menggelengkan kepala tak percaya. Apa Kim Taehyung benar-benar mengerti dengan hubungan yang dia jalani? Kenapa soal posisi saja membuatnya bingung?

"Aku mengerti." Kata Taehyung akhirnya. "Aku Top –aku hanya heran, ternyata kau mengerti dengan hal-hal seperti ini." dia mencondongkan wajahnya ke arah Jimin, "Kau juga punya kekasih pria?"

Tiba-tiba bayangan Min Yoongi muncul begitu saja di otaknya; senyumnya yang menawan, suaranya yang dalam menenangkan, tangannya yang besar, dan kulitnya yang halus. Jimin berdecak lalu mengangguk samar.

"Heol, jinjja?" Taehyung menghela nafas lega seperti baru saja melepaskan beban berat di pundaknya. Dia nyengir pada Jimin, "Aku pikir kau akan menganggapku aneh. Katakan padaku nama pria yang berhasil merebut hatimu itu?"

Jimin menggigit bibir, sedikit menyesal sudah mengangguk tadi. Harusnya dia menggeleng, bilang pada Taehyung bahwa dia _lurus_ tapi tetap menghargai hubungan sesama jenis seperti itu. Kalau nanti Taehyung meminta bertemu dengan Yoongi bagaimana? Sudahkan Park Jimin bilang bahwa Taehyung adalah tipe teman yang ingin tahu semua hal tentang temannya?

"Ayolah, katakan padaku." Taehyung membujuk, "Kita saling menjaga rahasia –seperti sahabat." Tambahnya dengan suara pelan.

"Min Yoongi."

Taehyung mengangguk senang, "Min Yoongi?" ulangnya, mengundang gebukan pelan di pundaknya dari Jimin.

"Min Yoongi." Taehyung menunjuk Jimin, lalu menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Jeon Jungkook." Lalu menaruh jari telunjuk didepan bibir, "Rahasia."

Jimin mengangguk atas sikap Taehyung. Keduanya tertawa.

.

"Kalian sudah pernah melakukannya?" tanya Taehyung. Suaranya masih pelan dan orang-orang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Tidak saling mempedulikan.

Jimin segera menggeleng dramatis, menghapus semua bayangan dirinya dan Yoongi diatas kasur semalam. Menolak mengakui bahwa dia pernah –selalu melakukan hal kotor itu bersama Min Yoongi.

Taehyung mengangguk sambil berpikir, "Sepertinya memang sakit, kan? orang-orang bilang begitu."

Jimin hanya mendengus sebagai jawaban.

Pembicaraan itu terpotong karena sang dosen yang terhormat akhirnya masuk ke dalam kelas, menenteng tas laptop dan setumpuk kertas. Pria paruh baya itu duduk di kursinya, memandang semua mahasiswa di kelasnya.

"Kumpulkan tugas minggu lalu," katanya keras, "Kita kuis."

Hampir semua mahasiswa di dalam kelas mengeluh protes. Dosen ini benar-benar menyebalkan; tidak hadir di jadwalnya kemarin, mengganti waktu di hari ini, memberikan tugas sulit dan sekarang memberi kuis tanpa persiapan.

Tak ada yang membantah, tentu saja. Tak ada yang bisa.

Sang dosen sudah mondar-mandir dengan gerakan cepat, menyuruh salah satu mahasiswa untuk membantunya membagikan kertas jawaban dan kertas soal pada tiap-tiap orang.

"Waktunya setengah jam dari sekarang."

Jimin sebenarnya termasuk mahasiswa yang pintar, dia menghafal sesuatu dengan cepat, sehingga soal-soal kuis ini tak begitu menganggunya. Sebaliknya Kim Taehyung sibuk sekali berdecak dan menggoyang-goyangkan kaki di sampingnya, gelisah karena baru menjawab dua nomor soal.

Jimin menyorongkan kertas jawabannya lebih dekat pada Taehyung, sehingga teman sekelasnya itu nyengir dengan penuh rasa terima kasih. Mulai menyalin jawaban dari kertas jawaban Jimin.

Saat itu, Yoongi muncul.

Entahlah. Jimin tidak yakin ini nyata atau hanya halusinasi semata. Min Yoongi duduk dua baris di depannya, berbalik menatapnya yang terpaku di tempat. Jimin menelan ludah, mengucek matanya dua kali untuk memastikan Yoongi benar-benar duduk disana, dibawah sinar mentari, ditengah-tengah cahaya yang dibencinya.

Lelaki itu melambai sambil menertawakan Jimin yang melongo memandangnya tak percaya.

Jimin menutup mata, menggeleng pada dirinya sendiri, lalu tertawa.

Tidak mungkin. Min Yoongi tidak mungkin muncul disini, di dunia nyata, di tengah-tengah kelasnya. Min Yoongi tidak bisa keluar dari cermin itu –Yoongi sendiri yang bilang. Dia terperangkap di dalam sana, tidak bisa menggapai dunia nyata karena ini bukan dunianya. Lalu mengapa? Mengapa Min Yoongi bisa ada disini?

Jimin tertawa lagi. setuju dengan dirinya sendiri bahwa dia hanya terlalu merindukan Yoongi hingga mulai berkhayal yang aneh-aneh.

Jimin tersadar, membuka mata saat merasakan seseorang menyikut lengannya. Itu Taehyung.

"Kau baik-baik saja…" Suara parau dosennya terdengar dari depan kelas. Pria itu membuka daftar nama mahasiswanya, "Park Jimin _haksaeng_? Kenapa tertawa? pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?"

Jimin mendapati semua orang di dalam kelas menatapnya heran, begitu juga Taehyung yang berkali-kali bergumam pelan, menanyakan keadaannya.

"A-aku sudah selesai." Jimin mengerling Taehyung yang mengangguk pertanda dia tidak membutuhkan lembar jawaban Jimin lagi, "Setelah ini, boleh aku langsung pulang, pak? Kepalaku agak sakit."

Sang dosen mengangguk ragu.

Jimin mengepak barang-barangnya di dalam tas, dengan cepat mengantar lembar jawabannya, lalu pergi keluar kelas dengan buru-buru.

.

Jimin melakukan semua itu tanpa sadar. Dia melihat Min Yoongi, tanpa tahu dirinya sedang tertawa keras pada sesuatu yang tidak nyata.

" _Park Jimin…"_

"Ya?" Jimin menoleh dengan cepat ke belakang.

Tidak ada siapapun. Dan kalau diingat, itu suara Min Yoongi.

Astaga. Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Jimin berlari sekuat tenaga ke halte terdekat. Menaiki bus dengan tidak sabar, berharap bisa pulang dengan cepat dan menemui Min Yoongi. Dia harus bertanya tentang semua yang terjadi padanya hari ini.

" _Park Jimin…"_

"Ya?"

Jimin menoleh lagi. Semua orang di dalam bus terlihat sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, tak ada yang mempedulikan Jimin atau bahkan mengenalnya.

" _Park Jimin…"_

Jimin menutup mata dan telinga. Suara itu semakin jelas dan mengikutinya kemana-mana.

Itu suara Min Yoongi.

Kalau memang ini hanya halusinasi, mengapa terdengar begitu dekat dan nyata.?

" _Park Jimin."_

 _._

" _Park Jimin."_

 _._

" _Park Jimin."_

 _._

"Park Jimin!"

Jimin terbangun. Melihat ibunya menatapnya khawatir, rambutnya di elus dengan lembut, tangannya di pegangi ketika dia ingin bangkit dari berbaring. Jimin ada di sofa ruang tamu rumahnya, masih mengenakan pakaian yang tadi di pakainya ke kampus.

"Kau menjerit di depan pintu lalu pingsan." Ibunya menjelaskan dengan cemas sambil meneliti wajah anaknya, "Kau terluka?"

Jimin terluka. Pelipisnya lecet dan perih, mungkin terantuk batu atau sesuatu yang keras. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya sekarang. Jadi tanpa mempedulikan kekhawatiran ibunya, juga pusing yang menderanya, Jimin mengambil tas lalu berlari naik ke kamarnya di lantai dua. Meninggalkan ibunya yang berteriak, "Mau ibu siapkan makan siang?" Jimin menjawab, "Tidak usah!"

Dengan gerakan cepat, Jimin mengunci pintu kamar, menutup jendela hingga kamarnya menjadi gelap, lalu berdiri di depan cermin. Menatap refleksinya yang gemetaran di tengah kegelapan.

Dengan hampir menangis, dia berteriak, "Min Yoongi, keluar!"

.

.

TBC

[]


	4. Boy Meets Another Problem

**[Boy Meets What]**

 **Cast:**

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

BTS

 **Genre:** Romance, Fantasy.

 **Warning!** Typo(s), OOC, BoysLove, DLDR

© **Red Casper**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Boy Meets Another Problem  
**

* * *

 _Tbtb Min Yoongi keluar pake piyama sikat gigi di mulut dan gelas di tangan kanannya. "Ada apa Jim?" Ucapnya setengah mengantuk. –_ **Kang Ha Neul**

.

.

Park Jimin masih terisak di atas tempat tidurnya, memeluk lengan Min Yoongi kuat-kuat hingga piyama biru lelaki itu kusut. Jantungnya masih berdebar keras karena ketakutan. Sedangkan Min Yoongi sendiri sedang mengusap puncak kepala Jimin dengan sayang, memeluk pundaknya untuk menghiburnya.

"Sudahlah, sayang…" Bisik Yoongi hati-hati.

Tadi Jimin datang sambil meronta keras, memukul Yoongi di seluruh bagian tubuh yang bisa di jangkaunya, membuat gelas dan sikat giginya jatuh ke atas karpet bulu. Berteriak-teriak tentang apa yang Yoongi lakukan padanya hingga dia mengalami halusinasi parah seperti itu. Jimin terlihat seperti orang gila, semua orang di dalam kelas berbisik-bisik membicarakannya, kecuali Taehyung yang menatapnya cemas dari jauh.

"Aku benar-benar tidak melakukan apapun untuk mengerjaimu," kata Yoongi muram, "Aku tadi sedang tidur."

"Lalu kenapa…" Jimin menyedot ingus kuat-kuat, membuatnya sakit kepala, "Kenapa aku bisa melihatmu di kelas dan mendengar suaramu?"

Yoongi menghela nafas berat, dia sudah menjelaskan pada Jimin berkali-kali bahwa, "Kau sendiri yang menyebabkannya, sayangku."

Jimin tidak bisa menerima jawaban itu, jadi dia memberi Yoongi satu pukulan lemah lain di dadanya. Jimin merasa tidak pernah melakukan apapun yang bisa membuatnya tiba-tiba berhalusianasi tentang Yoongi.

"Kau memilih ikut denganku, tapi juga tidak mau meninggalkan duniamu. Kau berdiri di antara keduanya, tempat yang sebenarnya sangat rapuh untuk kau pijak." Yoongi menjelaskan dengan suara serak, dia masih setengah mengantuk, "Kau menjadikanku obat untuk rasa jenuh atas hidupmu, dan setiap obat memiliki efek samping. Ini efek sampingnya saat kau mulai menyebut-nyebut tentangku seolah aku nyata. Kau mengakui keberadaanku, sayang, jadi citraku akan mulai muncul di sekelilingmu. Kau yang menyebabkannya, sayangku."

Jimin terdiam, walaupun masih sedikit terisak. Dia mengingat berkata pada Taehyung bahwa dirinya memiliki kekasih bernama Min Yoongi.

Apakah itu maksud Yoongi? Ketika Jimin mulai mengakui Yoongi sebagai seseorang yang nyata? Apakah itu penyababnya?

Jimin perlahan melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Yoongi dengan perasaan tak karuan. Dia bingung dan kalut.

"Tidak bisakah kau menghentikannya?"

"Apa? Bukan aku yang melakukannya." Jawab Yoongi gusar sambil menggaruk rambutnya, mulai terganggu.

"Aku tahu." Jimin menggigit bibirnya. Kesulitan mencari kata-kata yang ingin dikatakannya. "Kau tidak bisa menghetikannya untukku?"

Yoongi menggeleng mantap sambil mencoba untuk berbaring lagi. "Harus kau sendiri yang menanganinya. Kau yang _membuka_ gerbang pemisah antara dunia ini dan dunia nyata. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun."

Jimin melihat Yoongi menguap, dan dia masih merasa gelisah. Memikirkan bagaimana dia bisa hidup dengan bayang-bayang Yoongi yang terus-terusan mengikutinya. Dan bagaimana bisa dia menangani suara-suara yang terus-terusan berbisik di telinga memanggil namanya? Apa yang harus Jimin lakukan?

Melihat raut gelisah Jimin, Yoongi merasa sedikit kasihan. Dia menarik tangan Jimin, menyuruhnya berbaring di sampingnya sebelum akhirnnya memeluk lelaki itu erat-erat.

"Kau hanya perlu mengabaikannya." Kata Yoongi dengan suara serak. Dia siap tertidur lagi saat menguap lebar satu kali, "Kau akan bisa menanganinya, sayang. Kau pasti bisa."

.

.

Jimin tertidur. Entah sudah berapa lama, dia tidak ingin tahu. Pikirannya sedang kalut oleh banyak hal, sejenak terbersit rasa tidak ingin bangun dan menanggung lagi semua perasaan tidak menyenangkan itu. Tetapi dia tidak punya pilihan lain saat mendengar suara Yoongi membangunkannya dari tidurnya yang pun terasa melelahkan.

"Hng?" Jimin membuka mata, menyibak selimut dari wajahnya dan mendapati Min Yoongi sedang duduk di atas tempat tidur sambil menatapnya dengan senyum hangat.

"Bangunlah… Aku menyiapkan makan malam."

Kening Jimin berkerut. Makan malam? Sudah berapa jam dia tertidur?

"Sudah jam tujuh, sayang…" Yoongi mengusap wajah kusut Jimin, mengisyaratkan dengan ekspersi wajah agar bangkit dari bawah selimut nyamannya, "Kau punya jadwal _manggung_ jam delapan nanti."

Jimin masih terdiam.

Manggung.

Jimin sempat lupa bahwa di dunia _ini_ , dia adalah seorang penyanyi terkenal se-Asia. Karena Jimin bisa mengatur waktu dan segala hal di dalam sini, dia sudah berkali-kali melewatkan beberapa acara musik yang harus dihadirinya. Jimin menghabisakan waktunya akhir-akhir ini bersama Yoongi, dan sekarang sepertinya dia ingin mencoba menekuni _pekerjaannya._

Jadi Park Jimin bangkit, duduk di tempat tidur dengan wajah lelah, menatapi Yoongi yang masih setia duduk disana sambil memegangi pergelangan tangannya erat.

"Aku mandikan?" Yoongi menawarkan.

Jimin sempat tertarik pada tawaran itu, mengingat bahu dan lengan kanannya terasa keram karena sepertinya dia tidur dalam posisi yang sama selama berjam-jam. Tetapi dimandikan Min Yoongi akan menjadi kegiatan yang tidak baik untuk tubuhnya, terutama bagian bawah, jadi Jimin memutuskan perlahan turun dari tempat tidur dengan usahanya sendiri.

"Aku akan mandi sendiri." Katanya.

Yoongi seperti mengerti bahwa Jiminnya sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik, membiarkannya pergi ke kamar mandi sendiri, tidak memaksanya seperti yang selalu Yoongi lakukan saat berhubungan dengan _seks_.

.

Mood Jimin selalu kembali membaik di tengah-tengah dunia yang diberikan Yoongi padanya. Karena apapun yang Jimin lakukan, baik atau buruk, semua orang tetap akan menyanjungnya.

Seperti malam itu, Jimin berdiri di atas panggung yang terlalu mewah untuk sebuah acara musik mingguan. Berdiri terlalu lama diatas panggung dengan gemerlap lampu yang menyoroti kehadirannya. Dia suka semua itu; saat orang-orang bertepuk tangan riuh atas hal kecil yang dilakukannya, mereka bahkan tak berhenti sebelum Jimin turun dari panggung, saat lampu-lampu dan perhatian dan semua apresiasi itu ditujukan untuknya. Untuk Park Jimin.

Dia menutup mata, menikmati rasa puas yang bergejolak di dadanya. Memutuskan untuk mengambil resiko apapun agar tak kehilangan semua ini. Jika menghindari bayangan dan suara Min Yoongi di dunia nyata termasuk resiko yang akan ditanggungnya, maka Jimin akan menerimanya. Jimin terbiasa mengabaikan orang lain, dan dia yakin akan bisa mengabaikan gangguan-gangguan itu.

Ya. Jimin akan melakukannya.

.

"Cola, sayang?"

Jimin mendongak, mendapati Min Yoongi yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan dua kaleng soda d tangan. Jimin memperbaiki duduknya, mengambil salah satu soda dan meneguknya habis, membiarkan Min Yoongi duduk di sampingnya dengan soda yang langsung habis juga.

Jimin mendesah lega ketika minuman bersoda itu masuk ke tenggorokannya, membuat kerongkongan dan perutnya tiba-tiba dingin.

Sedangkan Yoongi bersandar disofa setelah melempar kaleng kosong kedalam tempat sampah.

"Kau tidak menginginkan hal lain?"

Alis hitam Jimin berkerut, "Misalnya?"

"Teman baru? Kemampuan baru? Rumah baru? _Cerita_ baru?"

Jimin menggeleng, "Aku masih belum mengerti dengan benar cara tempat ini bekerja."

Min Yoongi mengangguk pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian tak ada dari keduanya yang benar-benar bicara. Beberapa kali Jimin hanya berdehem kemudian mengalihkan perhatian pada ponselnya. Yoongi hanya berdiam diri, menunggu Jimin memulai topik pembicaraan atau bertanya apapun. Yoongi akan dengan senang hati menjawab. Namun Jimin sepertinya tak tertarik membuka suaranya.

Saat itu seorang pria datang. Memakai jas hitam resmi dan tersenyum pada mereka berdua. Yoongi langsung berdiri menjabat tangan pria itu, sedangkan Jimin bergerak ragu-ragu. Yoongi bilang bahwa apapun yang terjadi di _dunia_ ini merupakan _respon_ yang Jimin inginkan dari sikapnya. Jadi dia tidak mengerti mengapa lelaki paruh baya ini datang pada mereka, kendati Jimin sama sekali tidak menginginkannya datang. Jimin bahkan tidak kenal.

"Aku pemilik stasiun tv ini." kata lelaki itu, suaranya mirip suara ayah Jimin, "Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu karena hari ini bersedia tampil di acara musik kami. Beberapa kali kau membatalkannya."

Jimin mengerling Yoongi tidak mengerti. Jimin pikir jika dia tidak ingin tampil di acara apapun, maka acara itu tidak akan terjadi, bukankah _dunia_ ini berputar disekelilingnya? Jimin tuhannya? _Dunia_ ini ada karena Jimin yang membuatnya? Lalu siapa yang berani menjalankan sesuatu disini tanpa izinnya?

"Shhh, sayang~"

Jimin terkejut karena Yoongi baru saja memegangi tangannya erat-erat.

"Jangan marah begitu." Bisik Yoongi setelah tersenyum pada pria pemilik stasiun tv. Dia tidak merasa tersinggung karena Yoongi tiba-tiba memunggunginya sebab harus bicara pada Jimin. Malah dia balas tersenyum, semakin lama dipandang, senyumnya semakin menakutkan. Palsu. Seperti boneka.

"Aku yang mengizinkan _dunia_ ini berjalan." Kata Yoongi, "Aku tidak bisa sepenuhnya memberikan kontrol _dunia_ ini padamu, karena kau tidak tinggal disini secara permanen. Kau hanya datang dan pergi disini, jadi aku membiarkan mereka _hidup_. Kau hanya perlu bersikap seperti biasa, mereka akan meresponmu seperti yang kau inginkan. Oke?"

Jimin sebenarnya tidak _oke._ Karena dia merasa sudah memiliki dunia ini. Dialah yang menciptakannya, dia yang tahu seluk beluk kota, bahkan lubang terkecil dalam tanah. Karena sekali lagi, dia yang menciptakannya. Namun melihat wajah meyakinkan Yoongi, akhirnya Jimin mengangguk. Sudahlah. Toh, mereka tetap akan _berputar_ pada Jimin kan?

"Nah, kau mau bilang apa tadi pak?" Yoongi berbalik. Kembali menatap sang pria paruh baya yang masih tersenyum.

"Aku ingin Jimin ssi hadir dalam acara talk show. Bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja." Yoongi yang menjawab dengan riang, "Astaga. Kenapa kau sendiri yang datang meminta Jimin? Kau bisa mengirim asistenmu atau produser acara talk show itu."

Si pria paruh baya tertawa sopan kemudian mengerling Jimin yang berdiri satu langkah dibelakang Yoongi, "Jimin ssi adalah orang penting. Bagaimana bisa aku menyuruh orang rendahan untuk mengundangnya."

Yoongi menyeringai mendengar jawaban menoleh pada Jimin dengan tatapan, _aku benar kan? mereka masih berputar di sekelilingmu_. Sedangkan Jimin mengangkat keningnya angkuh, menatap si pemilik stasiun tv tidak peduli bahwa pria itu lebih tua darinya. Jimin tidak bisa melakukannya di dunia nyata, orang tuanya sangat menekankan sikap sopan terhadap yang lebih tua. Jadi Jimin ingin melakukannya disini. Menggunakan kesempatan untuk mencoba kasar pada orang lain, dan ternyata ini menyenangkan.

"Jimin akan dengan senang hati menghadirinya." Yoongi menjawab, "Kapan?"

"Besok."

 _Besok_? Jimin menggeleng pada dirinya sendiri. Besok Jimin ingin tiduran seharian. Jadwal kuliahnya besok padat sekali.

"Baiklah. Jimin akan datang." Ujar Yoongi pasti, membuat alis hitam Jimin menikuk tidak senang.

Dia memukuli punggung Yoongi ketika si pria pemilik stasiun tv sudah berbalik pergi. Yoongi merengek kesakitan, berbalik menatap Jimin kesal.

"Aish. Ada apa denganmu?"

Jimin meninggikan suaranya. Seharian ini moodnya memang gampang rusak, terima kasih pada bayang-bayang dan suara Min Yoongi yang tiba-tiba muncul disekitarnya.

"Kenapa asal setuju saja? Tidak tanya padaku? Aku tidak ingin kemana-mana besok."

Yoongi ingin balas marah-marah, tapi melihat wajah kesal Jimin yang ditertekuk lucu, dia akhirnya tertawa pelan dan memeluk lelaki itu.

" _Besok_ disini berarti besok untukmu. Tidak harus besok yang sesungguhnya. Mereka akan menunggumu, saat kau siap, itulah _besok_."

"Benarkah?" Jimin perlahan membalas pelukan Yoongi, bersandar di dada bidang lelaki itu.

Yoongi mengerti Jimin masih tertekan dengan citranya yang muncul di dunia nyata secara tiba-tiba, membuat Jimin kaget setengah mati hingga membuatnya gampang kesal seperti ini. Jimin hanya belum bisa menerima kejadian apapun yang bisa mengganggu kelangsungan dunia nyatanya.

.

.

* * *

Sejujurnya, Park Jimin masih kesulitan mengabaikan suara-suara Yoongi yang memanggil namanya disetiap Jimin teringat sosok Min Yoongi –walaupun hanya mendengar marga yang sama, atau apapun yang bisa otak Jimin kaitkan dengan Min Yoongi secara otomatis. Ini sangat tidak nyaman, dia harus berusaha mati-matian untuk tetap fokus pada apa yang di kerjakannya, tidak peduli pada bayangan tersenyum Yoongi yang tiba-tiba muncul dimanapun.

"Kau oke?" Taehyung menatapnya ketika mereka duduk di kantin setelah mata kuliah membosankan lainnya selesai. "Kau terlihat selalu cemas akhir-akhir ini. Terjadi sesuatu?"

Jimin selalu ingin menceritakan hal yang mengganggunya pada Taehyung, tapi ketika dia berpikir tentang sulitnya menemukan kata-kata untuk menjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi padanya membuatnya sangsi Taehyung akan mengerti. Lagipula ini tentang Min Yoongi yang tidak datang dari dunia mereka, bisa jadi Taehyung tidak akan percaya kan?

Jimin belum menjawabnya, jadi Taehyung bertanya lagi, "Kau bertengkar dengan Min Yoongi?"

 _Oh, tidak._

Segera saja bayangan-bayangan Min Yoongi muncul lagi. Berdiri di dekat mesin minuman sambil menatap Jimin tidak senang.

 _Kau duduk terlalu dekat dengannya. Aku tidak suka._ Tatapannya seperti berkata seperti itu. Jimin perlahan mendorong dirinya sendiri menjauhi Taehyung.

"Hei…" Taehyung menahan lengannya saat sadar Jimin menjauhinya. "Kau butuh sesuatu?"

Jimin hanya menggeleng, dia sedang mencoba mengabaikan bayangan Min Yoongi yang mulai berjalan ke arahnya. Dia murka sekali ketika melihat Taehyung memegang tangan Jimin terlalu erat.

Syukurlah bayangan itu segera menghilang tepat ketika Taehyung menariknya pergi dari tempat itu.

"Ayo pergi. Kau butuh hiburan."

.

Hiburan yang dimaksud Kim Taehyung adalah menyewa satu ruang karaoke untuk empat orang walaupun hanya berdua yang memakainya. Banyak sekali orang dilobi gedung karaoke itu. Sementara Taehyung sedang mengurus pemesanan ruangan, Jimin menoleh sekitarnya. Ada semacam ruang tunggu dengan banyak sofa di lobi itu, beberapa pria berumur dua puluhan saling berbisik dan menatapnya bergantian. Jimin tidak suka itu, jadi dia semakin mendekati Taehyung dan memegangi ujung kemejanya.

Taehyung menoleh sekilas, tersenyum, lalu kembali berurusan dengan pembayaran ruangan. Di sebelah kanan mereka ada bar kecil, dengan berbagai jenis minuman keras terkenal terpajang di rak kaca, gelas-gelas tinggi berjejer rapi disudut dan bir warna kunig berbusa dari balik kaca tinggi di dekat gelas.

"Ayo masuk." Taehyung menarik tangan Jimin, mengikuti seorag gadis dengan rok pendek warna biru dan make up tebal.

Mereka membungkuk berterima kasih ketika masuk ke dalam ruangan. Menutup pintu agar mereka bisa cepat-cepat bernyanyi, melepaskan beban.

"Ingin lagu apa?" Tanya Taehyung yang sedang mengutak-atik remote, mencari lagu yang ingin di nyanyikannya.

Jimin berpikir, mengingat-ngigat lagu apa yang ingin dinyanyikannya sekarang.

Tak ada. Jimin tidak bisa memikirkan satu lagupun. Jadi dia mengangkat bahu dengan cuek.

"Terserah padamu."

Taehyung sumringah mendengar jawaban Jimin, "Kucarikan lagu duet." Ujarnya bersemangat.

Dan begitulah yang terjadi selama hampir dua jam kedepan. Taehyung yang memikirkan semua lagu yang mereka nyanyikan, melompat-lompat dikursi saat menyanyikan lagu dengan beat cepat dan ceria, atau memainkan ekspresi dan gerak tangan saat menyanyikan lagu sendu. Sedangkan Jimin memakai satu gaya saat menyanyikan semua lagu; duduk bersandar dengan mic ditangan. Dia hanya bisa menertawakan Taehyung yang bernyanyi semaunya, tak memikirkan nada apalagi suaranya. Sedangkan Jimin menjaga imej (entah untuk siapa) dengan bernyanyi sebaik yang dia bisa.

Selama dua jam penuh Jimin tak memilih lagunya sendiri, membiarkan Kim Taehyung yang mencari lagu, selalu mengangguk saat ditanyai persetujuan tentang lagu yang akan Taehyung pilih, dan berkata "Terserah padamu." Ketika Taehyung bingung kehabisan ide.

Taehyung pernah bilang bahwa Jimin selalu seperti ini, dan kadang dia tidak menyukainya. Jimin lebih memikirkan orang lain dari pada dirinya sendiri, merasa bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan selera orang lain sehingga dirinya sendiri hanya perlu menerima. Menurut Taehyung, Jimin harus punya seleranya sendiri dan tidak selalu memikirkan kenyamanan orang lain atas seleranya. Taehyung bilang _Jimin tidak perlu terbakar hanya untuk menerangi orang lain_. Jimin sempat memikirkannya, tapi kemudian diabaikan. Karena Jimin punya tempat sendiri untuk kenyamanan dirinya.

.

.

Jimin pulang pukul tujuh malam dengan langkah gontai kecapaian. Dia ingin segera tidur, mungkin tidak akan mengunjungi Yoongi malam ini. Dia menggeleng dan melewati begitu saja ibunya yang bertanya apakah Jimin ingin makan malam.

Dia masuk ke dalam kamar, menyadari bahwa ibunya sudah menutupkan jendela kamarnya sehingga ruangan itu menjadi lebih gelap, apalagi lampu belum dinyalakan.

Dan ketika Jimin yang kelelahan ingin segera menyalakan lampu untuk ganti pakaian, dia terpaku, bersandar di belakang pintu sambil mengucek matanya.

Benarkah yang dilihatnya ini?

Benarkah Min Yoongi sedang duduk di single sofa kamarnya?

"Hai sayang… Sudah pulang? Aku menunggumu dari tadi."

Dan yah~ memang benar.

Awalnya cuma citra. Kini Min Yoongi benar-benar muncul, keluar dari cermin dan duduk di kamarnya.

Di dunianya.

Di dunia nyatanya.

Apa yang terjadi?

.

.

TBC

.


	5. Boy Meets Reality

**[Boy Meets What]**

 **Cast:**

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

BTS

 **Genre:** Romance, Fantasy.

 **Warning!** Typo(s), OOC, BoysLove, DLDR

© **Red Casper**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Boy Meets Reality**

* * *

Min Yoongi menggaruk kepalanya. Baru bangun. Mendapati ranjang kosong yang sama seperti yang biasa ditemuinya jika dia bangun terlambat. Jimin sepertinya sudah pergi dari tadi karena bagian kasur di sebelahnya dingin.

Dia mengganti pakaian setelah memutuskan untuk mandi dan menggosok gigi. Bosan tak melakukan apapun, Yoongi _pergi_. Ke tempat disudut cermin yang gelap, tempat satu-satunya yang tidak diketahui Jimin, tempat dimana dia selalu bisa mengawasi Jimin di dunia nyata.

Yoongi duduk di kursi kayunya yang biasa. Bosan. Tak ada yang terjadi. Jimin belum pulang, kamarnya gelap. Mungkin Jimin terlalu terburu-buru sehingga tidak mau repot-repot membuka jendela kamar, atau mungkin ibu Park sudah menutup jendela untuk anaknya. Dia iseng menyentuh-nyentuh batas cermin, menghembuskan nafas disana lalu mengambar bulat-bulat tak jelas. Dan saat Yoongi ingin menghapusnya, tiba-tiba batas cermin memunculkan riak, seperti air. Yoongi heran, jadi dia menyentuhnya. Ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Tangan Yoongi bisa tembus ke luar sana, merasakan atmosfir yang berbeda dari yang selalu dirasakannya.

Semakin penasaran, Yoongi mendorong dirinya lebih jauh. Batas cermin yang sedingin air es tak menyurutkan rasa penasarannya. Sedikit lebih jauh, dan Min Yoongi menyeringai senang mendapati kamar Park Jimin.

Di dunia nyata.

.

.

"Hmmm… ini apa sih?" Yoongi menyebrangi kamar yang gelap, menuju rak buku Jimin yang tinggi di dekat jendela. Dia meraih figure Ironman yang berdiri gagah di dekat buku-buku bisnis. Menggoyang-goyangnya seakan jika dia melakukan itu, si Ironman akan hidup dan berteriak _"Helo legolas"_. Dia menekan-nekan bodi figure yang keras, bertanya dalam hati jenis patung macam apa itu.

Bosan dengan si Ironman, Yoongi berpaling pada meja belajar Jimin yang berantakan. Hanya ada banyak sekali kertas dan buku-buku tulis. Tak ada yang menarik.

Sejurus kemudian, Yoongi sudah melompat-lompat di atas tempat tidur Jimin yang empuk. Tidak meyangka dunia nyata akan _senyata_ ini. Memang sih, di dunianya ada kasur dan semua hal lain yang dia temui di kamar ini, tapi tetap saja, semua itu terasa janggal. Palsu.

Karpet bulu di bawah tempat tidur Jimin sangat lembut dan menggelitik telapak kaki, jadi Yoongi menggesek-gesekkan kakinya disana, kemudian tertawa pada dirinya sendiri. Seperti orang bodoh.

Dia duduk di single sofa dekat cermin setelah lelah bermain. Mengamati cermin tempatnya berasal dengan teliti. Ternyata benda itu terlihat lebih antik dari luar, berbentuk seperti pintu. Wajar saja, cermin itu sudah ada sejak berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu, hanya dipindahkan berkali-kali, dari satu rumah ke rumah lainnya, dari satu gedung ke gedung lainnya. Hingga tujuh tahun terakhir pindah ke rumah ini. Di paku permanen di dalam kamar anak perempuan pemilik rumah yang sekarang jiwa dan raganya sudah terpisah.

Yoongi tertawa mengingat anak perempuan itu. Manis. Hanya bodoh. Langsung jatuh pada rayuan pertama sang cermin. Sebelum keluarga pemilik rumah ini memutuskan pindah, raga si anak perempuan selalu duduk di tempat tidurnya, menatap satu arah, tidak mau bicara. Hanya dua hal yang bisa dilakukan anak itu; bernafas dan berteriak ketakutan bahkan pada bayangan ayahnya. Jiwanya? Oh, sudah terperangkap di dalam cermin, dalam dunianya sendiri, dalam dimensi lain dari dimensi yang Jimin ciptakan. Sedang menyesali keputusannya, karena senikmat apapun semua hal yang ditawarkan sang cermin, tetap saja itu semua palsu. Lama-kelamaan yang palsu akan terasa hambar.

Yoongi, walaupun sedang duduk di depan cermin, tak bisa melihat bayangan dirinya. Dia adalah bagian dari sang cermin, mana mungkin bisa memunculkan bayangan.

Ini menarik. Yoongi tidak pernah memikirkan ini sebelumnya; dia ingin tahu dari mana Jimin membentuk identitasnya.

Seperti yang selalu Yoongi katakan pada Jimin, bahwa dirinya adalah cerminan hati Park Jimin. Apapun yang terjadi didalam cermin adalah refleksi dari keinginan hati seseorang yang bercermin pada _nya_. Nama, wajah, dan identitas MinYoongi terbentuk dari riak yang di timbulkan sang cermin pada malam pertama mereka bertemu. Tiba-tiba saja _label_ Min Yoongi terwujud padanya karena wujud sang cermin juga merupakan refleksi dari hati si pencermin.

.

Saat memikirkan itu semua, tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka dan seseorang masuk kedalam.

Yoongi menoleh, menyeringai senang melihat Jimin dengan rambut awut-awutan menutup pintu sambil melempar ranselnya ke atas tempat tidur. Jimin mengangkat tangannya untuk menyalakan lampu, kemudian seketika terpaku melihat siapa yang duduk di single sofanya.

"Hai sayang… Sudah pulang? Aku menunggumu dari tadi." Kata Yoongi sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya, melambai senang.

Jimin masih tidak bereaksi. Dia menurunkan tangan, menutup matanya lalu tertawa pada dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan terpengaruh, Park Jimin." Katanya, "Min Yoongi sudah muncul disekitarmu sejak tadi pagi. Ini hanya halusinasi."

Yoongi tertawa melihat Jimin mengatur nafas sebelum akhirnya membuka mata dan menoleh lagi padanya. Yoongi memutuskan untuk melambai lagi.

"Sudah makan malam?" Tanya Yoongi.

"Aish!" Jimin kembali menutup matanya dan bersandar di dinding, "Belum pergi. Sadarlah Park Jimin, kuatlah!"

Yoongi berdecak. Jimin sepertinya masih mengira Yoongi yang sekarang juga adalah citra seperti yang selalu mengikuti Jimin kemana-mana setiap hari.

Jadi Yoongi mendekati Jimin sambil berkata, "Sayang…"

Baru setengah jalan, Jimin segera menekan saklar lampu dan Yoongi menghilang –setidaknya menghilang dari pandangan Jimin. Lelaki itu menghela nafas lega. Tetapi ketika dia mematikan lampu lagi, dia terlonjak mendapati Min Yoongi sudah berada tepat di depannya, melipat tangan di dada sambil merengut kesal.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak suka cahaya." Kata Yoongi.

"Min Yoongi?" Jimin masih belum mempercayai kehadiran Yoongi di kamarnya. Jimin memegang teguh perkataan Yoongi tentang dirinya yang memiliki batas antara dunia cermin dan dunia nyata, yang tidak memungkinkan dirinya untuk menyebrang di antara keduanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Jimin berbisik tak percaya, "Kau ingin mengatakan bahwa ini gara-gara aku lagi?"

Yoongi menggeleng, "Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Ini pertama kalinya aku bisa keluar dari sana."

"Kau bisa keluar?" Jimin mendorong Yoongi minggir kemudian bergegas mendekati cermin, menyentuhnya dengan tidak sabar, "Lalu kau bisa masuk lagi?"

Yoongi menggeleng lagi, "Entahlah."

Jimin bergerak mengunci pintu dengan cepat. Mendorong Yoongi ke depan cermin dengan tidak sabar, "Coba masuk lagi…"

Yoongi mengelak. Menggerakkan badan kesamping agar Jimin tidak terus-terusan mendorongnya, "Nanti saja. Aku masih ingin disini."

"Tidak bisa. Cepat masuk!"

Yoongi berdecak kemudian pergi berbaring di ranjang Jimin yang empuk, "Aku mau disini." Katanya bersikeras.

Jimin menghela nafas berat, ingin sekali menarik paksa piyama biru Yoongi dan mendorongnya kembali kedalam cermin. Tetapi melihat lelaki itu yang kini meraih guling dari tempat tidur Jimin dan mulai memeluknya gemas, Jimin hanya bisa tertawa setengah hati.

"Biarkan aku disini ya? sebentar saja." kata Yoongi membujuk.

Jimin akhirnya mengangguk. Membuat Yoongi mendesiskan kata "Yes!" dan semakin membenamkan wajahnya di bantal. Jimin geleng-geleng kepala melihat itu, Yoongi benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Dia kemudian melepaskan sepatunya dan baru akan melangkah ke kamar mandi ketika Yoongi bergegas menahan lengannya.

"Apa?"

Yoongi nyengir, kentara sekali dia menginginkan sesuatu. Jimin sudah kenal cengiran itu, jadi dia memutar bola mata dan berdecak.

"Kau mau apa?"

"Mandi bersama?" Yoongi menawarkan sambil turun dengan susah payah dari tempat tidur.

Jimin memikirkan tawaran itu. Seharian ini dia merasa begitu lelah dan membutuhkan belaian. Hei, jangan menyebut Jimin sebagai lelaki kurang belaian, tetapi semua beban pikiran ini membuatnya membutuhkan sebuah pelampiasan. Tetapi melayani Yoongi berarti harus siap dengan resiko sakit pinggang dan bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Ayolah." Belum sempat Jimin mengambil keputusan, Yoongi sudah menariknya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

.

.

Park Jimin lelah. Dia berusaha menjaga agar matanya tetap terbuka walaupun sekarang ini pijatan Min Yoongi di punggungnya terasa begitu melemaskan otot-ototnya. Beberapa kali kepalanya terantuk lututnya sendiri yang terlipat di depan dada, terbangun untuk mengucek mata lalu mencoba untuk duduk tegak lagi.

Min Yoongi yang menyaksikan itu hanya bisa tertawa pelan.

"Tidurlah." Katanya.

Park Jimin menggeleng, "Di bathup? Tidak, terima kasih."

Yoongi menggosok punggung Jimin untuk terakhir kali, lalu menyiramnya dengan air hangat dari shower.

"Bersandar padaku." Kata Yoongi memaksa. Kali ini dia menarik pundak Jimin kebelakang agar lelaki itu bisa bersandar di dadanya. "Tidurlah sebentar. Aku akan menjagamu."

Jimin menggeleng lagi sambil berkelit, "Tidak mau. Kita selesaikan mandinya lalu tidur."

Yoongi tak bisa berkata apapun lagi ketika Jimin berbalik, duduk berhadapan dengannya sambil tersenyum lelah.

"Berbaliklah. Aku akan gantian memijitmu." Kata Jimin.

Kali ini Yoongi menggeleng juga. Tangannya bergerak mengusap rambut hitam Jimin yang setengah basah karena uap air hangat.

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan memberikanmu full service. Jadi tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku." Katanya lembut. Punggung tangannya turun membelai wajah Jimin yang terlihat sangat menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan kupu-kupunya.

Ibu jarinya mengusap kulit diatas bibir Jimin. "Nah, sekarang aku akan mencukur kumismu." Lanjut Yoongi geli sambil bangkit meraih pisau cukur yang terletak didalam gelas dekat cermin wastafel, "Kau bahkan tidak memperhatikan dirimu sendiri. Dasar bodoh!"

Jimin tersenyum ketika Yoongi mulai mengoleskan sabun cukur di atas rambut rambut pendek jarang yang ada di atas bibirnya. Dia menahan tawa ketika Min Yoongi mengingatkannya bahwa walaupun Park Jimin berada dalam posisi _wanita_ di hubungan mereka, tetapi tubuhnya tetap saja seorang pria. Jadi Jimin tidak boleh mengabaikan hal-hal kecil seperti bercukur atau Yoongi akan kehilangan Park _manis_ Jimin.

Dengan hati-hati Min Yoongi menggerakkan pisau di atas kulit Jimin. Setelah selesai, dia mencucinya dengan air hangat kemudian menempatkan satu ciuman lembut di sana.

Yoongi terkejut ketika Jimin memeluk dan bersandar di pundaknya sambil mulai tertidur. Yoongi bahkan sempat memarahi Jimin ketika dia hampir terlambat menjauhkan pisau cukur dari wajah cantik lelaki manis itu. Tetapi mendengar suara serak dan tidak jelas Park Jimin (Yoongi hanya bisa mendengar gerutuan samar), dia tak bisa merespon apapun selain terkekeh.

Setelah meletakan pisau cukur di lantai kamar mandi, tangan Yoongi masuk ke dalam air dan turun memeluk pinggang Jimin, membuatnya mengerutkan kening ketika merasakan kulit Jimin di kulitnya sendiri.

"Kau kurusan ya?" tanyanya serius.

Jimin menjawab, "Ng?" sambil menggeleng dalam pelukannya.

Yoongi menggerakkan tangannya naik turun di pinggang Jimin. Dia yakin berat badan lelakinya ini berkurang.

"Kau kurus, sayang. Aku suka chubby-Jimin."

Seketika Jimin mendorong Yoongi menjauh. "Hentikan!" katanya.

Yoongi mengangkat kening heran. "Apanya?"

"Ja-jangan menyentuhku seperti itu!"

Wajah Jimin memerah, entah karena air hangat dari bathup atau karena sentuhan Yoongi di tubuhnya sejak tadi. Min Yoongi sendiri hanya bisa tertawa menanggapi itu. Keningnya terangkat dan bibirnya mengukir senyum jahil.

"Kenapa jadi tegang begitu?"

Aish. Ini memalukan. Pikir Jimin. Bagaimana bisa dia _horny_ hanya karena Yoongi memberinya sentuhan kecil. Sentuhan itu bahkan hanya untuk memastikan berat badan, bukan menggodanya. Apa mungkin karena sudah lama tidak melakukannya? Jimin mengakui bahwa dia merindukan Yoongi, tetapi Jimin belum menginginkan seks untuk sekarang. Jadi dia bangkit dari bathup, membuat air yang memenuhinya tumpah ke lantai.

Jimin bergerak cepat mengambil handuk, berniat segera keluar dari kamar mandi sebelum Min Yoongi berteriak, "Awas Park Jimin, nanti kau–"

"Aw!"

Yoongi meringis melihat Jimin berjongkok memegangi kakinya.

" –menginjak pisau cukurnya."

.

Park Jimin memutuskan untuk mengenakan pakaiannya terlebih dahulu; sebuah celana pendek katun dan kaus abu-abu bertuliskan _cool!_. Sedangkan Min Yoongi mengenakan kembali piyamanya. Mereka duduk di atas tempat tidur. Min Yoongi sedang mengobati kaki Park Jimin yang terluka. Tidak begitu banyak darah, hanya goresan kecil. Sebuah perban tipis melingkar di kaki Jimin dengan obat luka yang membuat sebagian perban itu berwarna kecoklatan.

Tak ada yang bicara. Jimin juga tak mengeluh atau meringis kesakitan, membuat Yoongi memujinya, "Good boy!"

"Aku lelah." Ujar Jimin parau sambil mematai Yoongi yang mengembalikan obat luka dan kotak perban ke dalam laci meja belajar.

"Tidurlah."

"Temani aku."

Yoongi mengangguk. Dengan sekali lompatan, dia sudah berada di atas tempat tidur Jimin menjadikan Jimin berdecak gemas.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar menyukai tempat tidurku." Gumam Jimin saat dia dan Yoongi mulai masuk ke dalam selimut.

Yoongi mengangguk satu kali, "Well, aku juga menyukaimu."

.

.

Park Jimin terbangun pukul enam di pagi hari. Terima kasih pada alarm yang berbunyi terlalu nyaring hingga Jongin mau repot-repot mengetuk –menggebrak pintuk kamar Jimin agar adiknya itu mematikan bunyi orang _ngerap_ -membangunkan-orang-tidur (bunyinya _"yow! Ireonasipsyoow! Anironaseumika yow?Ireonamyeon naega ppoppo hejulkeyow! Aah~ andwegenneyow? Keureyow!"_ )dari ponsel.

Jimin menggaruk kepala setelah meneriakkan, "SUDAH KUMATIKAN!" pada kakaknya di luar sana. Gebrakan dipintu pun berhenti.

Dia memikirkan banyak hal saat itu; Hari apakah ini? ada kuliah kah hari ini? jam berapa? Haruskan dia melewatkan kuliahnya hari ini agar bisa tidur seharian, karena Jimin merasa begitu lelah bahkan disaat baru bangun tidur.

Jimin akhirnya memutuskan untuk bangun dan mencuci muka terlebih dahulu. Jadi di seret dengan paksa tubuhnya yang masih begitu menginginkan pelukan selimut hangat dan bantal ke dalam kamar mandi. Walaupun dia masih belum menentukan apakah dia akan pergi kuliah atau tidak, setidaknya Jimin ingin bangun pagi, membuka jendela dan mendengarkan nyanyian fajar –seperti yang selalu dilakukan orang-orang rajin diluar sana.

Setelah mencuci muka dengan air –yang ternyata sangat– dingin, Jimin menatap wajahnya di cermin. Terkejut karena kumis tipis yang seharusnya sudah dicukur oleh Min Yoongi semalam ternyata masih disana. Apa karena Jimin semakin dewasa, rambut di tubuhnya jadi tumbuh semakin cepat?

Ah. Omong-omong soal Min Yoongi, Jimin membuka pintu kamar mandi untuk melihat tempat tidurnya. Hanya ada selimut dan bantal-bantal. Min Yoongi sepertinya sudah kembali ke dalam cermin.

Jimin kembali ke wastafel. Menyentuh wajahnya heran. Dia kemudian memutuskan untuk mencukurnya lagi. Seingat Jimin, mereka membiarkan pisau cukur di lantai semalam tetapi tak ada apa-apa di sana ketika Jimin mencarinya. Pisau itu ditemukan didalam gelas dekat cermin, tergeletak rapi bersama kemasan sabun cukur, seperti tidak tersentuh.

"Oh, jangan membuatku takut sepagi ini." bisik Jimin pada dirinya sendiri.

Perlahan, Jimin menurunkan pandangan ke kakinya. Menggigit bibir ketika tidak menemukan perban atau bekas olesan obat luka ataupun bekas goresan tadi malam. Kakinya bersih, seperti tak ada yang terjadi.

"Baiklah. Ini mulai membuatku takut. Aku harus menanyakannya pada Yoongi."

Jimin menutup mata sambil menarik nafas panjang untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang kini berpacu kencang. Jari-jarinya terasa dingin, dan perutnya sakit tidak menyenangkan. Lambat-lambat Jimin berjalan meninggalkan kamar mandi menuju cermin besar didalam kamarnya. Bersyukur karena dia belum sempat membuka jendela, karena sekarang ini kakinya terlalu gemetaran untuk berjalan terlalu jauh.

"Min Yoongi, kumohon datanglah. Aku membutuhkanmu." Itu yang Jimin suarakan di dalam hatinya ketika melihat pantulan dirinya di dalam cermin.

"Ng?" suara Yoongi tiba-tiba muncul, walaupun sosoknya tidak. "Apa?"

"Keluar sebentar, dan lihat aku!" pinta Jimin dengan suara paraunya.

Butuh beberapa waktu untuk Yoongi akhirnya menampakkan diri dari dalam cermin. Lelaki pucat itu sepertinya juga baru bangun. Mengenakan piayam birunya yang semalam dan rambutnya awut-awutan. Dia berusaha membuka matanya dan mematai Jimin dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki beberapa kali.

"Pertama, kau berantakan." Sahut Yoongi. "Kedua, kau berantakan. Ketiga, kau berantakan. Ada lagi? aku mengantuk."

Jimin memukul cermin di depannya karena kesal, membuat benda itu bergetar dan menimbulkan bunyi keras. Yoongi di dalam sana berdecak sebal.

"Kau benar-benar keluar dari sana semalam? Atau aku cuma mimpi?"

Yoongi mengerutkan kening heran. "Bukan mimpi. Aku kembali ke cermin pukul tiga, karena sepertinya aku menjadi sedikit sesak dan membutuhkan _oksigen_ dari dalam sini."

"Kalau begitu, kau benar-benar mencukurku semalam kan?" suara Jimin gemetar cemas.

Yoongi mengangguk. Dia baru akan mengomeli Jimin tentang tidak pentingnya pertanyaan yang diajukan lelaki itu sepagi ini padanya, tetapi dia terhenti karena menemukan wajah Jimin yang masih ditumbuhi kumis tipis persis seperti yang ditemukannya semalam.

"Sudah tumbuh lagi?" tanya Yoongi.

Jimin menggeleng. Dia menceritakan juga tentang pisau cukur yang seperti tidak tersentuh dan luka di kakinya yang seperti tidak pernah ada. "Seperti tak terjadi apapun semalam. Seperti kau tidak datang dan mandi denganku. Seperti semalam aku hanya tidur dan tidak pernah bertemu denganmu. Tolong jangan membuatku stress begini."

Yoongi melipat tangannya di dada. Memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada Jimin, karena jujur saja ini pertama kalinya terjadi. Selalu sang cermin yang menarik manusia masuk, bukan sebaliknya.

"Mungkin karena aku tidak nyata?" Tanya Yoongi lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia melihat Jimin masih menatapnya. Penuh harap bahwa Yoongi punya penjelasan atas kejadian yang dialaminya. Selama ini Min Yoongi selalu bisa menjawab pertanyaannya kan? bahkan tanpa perlu Park Jimin mengutarakannya. Jimin meyakini bahwa Min Yoongi tahu segalanya.

Yoongi tersenyum menenangkan. Dia ingin keluar dari sana untuk memeluk Jimin dan memberikannya sapuan lembut di rambut agar pemuda itu tenang. Tetapi entah kenapa dia tidak bisa. Jadi Yoongi hanya bisa berkata, "Tenanglah. Semua baik-baik sana. Ini hanya karena aku berada di tempat yang tidak seharusnya. Ini salahku, bukan kau. Oke?"

Jimin mengangguk walaupun masih cemas.

Saat itu pintunya di gebrak lagi, kali ini lebih _manusiawi_.

"Ibu menyuruhmu membantu menyiapkan sarapan." Suara Jongin dari balik pintu kamar membuat mereka berdua terkejut.

Yoongi tertawa kemudian mengangguk pada Jimin. Meyakinkannya bahwa semua memang baik-baik sana.

"Baiklah!" sahut Jimin pada kakaknya.

Yah.. semoga semua memang benar baik-baik saja.

.

.

* * *

 _BRAK!_

"Oh! _Kapjjaga~_ " Park Jongin yang baru ingin mengetuk pintu kamar adiknya terperanjat mendengar suara keras dari dalam. Dia mendekatkan telinga ke pintu. sepertinya Jimin baru saja memukul cermin atau sesuatu.

Jongin iseng bersandar di pintu untuk mendengarkan apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan adiknya di dalam sana.

Ada suara. Sepertinya Park Jimin sedang ngobrol dengan seseorang.

Sepagi ini? Di dalam kamar? Siapa?

Jongin menggeleng, meragukan hipotesanya sendiri. Mungkin itu suara drama yang di tonton adiknya dari laptop. Atau mungkin suara alarm hiphop itu lagi. Tetapi jelas-jelas seseorang yang berbicara tentang _mandi denganku_ itu adalah suara Park Jimin. Mana mungkin Jongin salah mengenali suara adiknya sendiri. Kecuali si aktor dalam drama kebetulan memiliki suara yang mirip dengan adiknya.

Memikirkan kemungkinan terakhir (mungkin Jimin baru menonton drama dan sedang sok memparodikannya), Jongin akhirnya mengetuk pintu dua kali sambil mengeraskan suara dengan maksud mempermalukan adiknya.

"Ibu menyuruhmu membantu menyiapkan sarapan." Katanya sambil menahan tawa. Jimin pasti sedang malu karena Jongin baru saja memergokinya bicara sendiri.

Beberapa waktu kemudian, Jongin mendengar Jimin menjawab, "Baiklah!"

Dia turun ke dapur. Mendapati ibunya sedang mengeluarkan satu pak roti tawar dan beberapa botol selai berbagai rasa dari dalam lemari.

"Bu, sepertinya kita harus lebih sering menyuruh Jimin keluar dari kamar." Ujar Jongin geli.

Ibunya mengangguk. Serius. "Kau benar. Jimin jadi sering mengurung diri di kamar sejak ayahmu memarahinya tentang pertukaran pelajar itu. Jimin jadi kurus dan sedikit pucat kekurangan sinar matahari. Dia selalu saja menutup jendela kamarnya."

Jongin masih menahan tawa. "Sepertinya jiwanya juga mulai terganggu. Aku mendengarnya bicara sendiri."

"Hus!" ibu Park melempar kain lap meja ke kepala anak sulungnya. "Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak soal adikmu."

Jongin mencampakkan lap di kepalanya ke lantai dengan jijik. "Aku serius, bu. Tadi kudengar dia bicara sendiri di dalam kamarnya. Entah sedang parodi atau apa. Yang jelas aku tidak sudi punya adik gila."

"Park Jong in!" tegur ibu Park sambil mengoleskan selai coklat ke atas roti, "Kau mau makan roti coklat dengan cabai pagi ini, huh?"

"Ouch!" Jongin mengusap perutnya sambil meringis. "Aku hanya bercanda.!"

.

.

TBC

[]


	6. Boy Meets Anxiety

**[Boy Meets What]**

 **Cast:**

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

BTS

 **Genre:** Romance, Fantasy.

 **Warning!** Typo(s), OOC, BoysLove, DLDR

© **Red Casper**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Boy Meets Anxiety**

* * *

Makan malam keluarga Park terasa lebih tenang dari biasanya. Tak ada satupun yang berniat membuka pembicaraan. Semua orang makan dengan tenang sehingga hanya suara sumpit dan sendok bertemu piring dan mangkuk saja yang terdengar.

Tuan Park yang pertama kali bicara ketika semua hampir selesai dengan makanan masing-masing. Jongin masih sibuk menambah makanan penutup berupa semangkuk puding cokelat yang dilumuri susu kental manis rasa vanilla, sementara Jimin mendorong mangkuk nasi yang tidak habis ke pinggir meja yang kemudian diraih sang ibu untuk di habiskan.

"Jimin-ah…"

Jimin menujukan perhatian pada ayahnya yang baru saja meletakkan segelas jus jeruk yang sudah habis.

"Ibumu bilang kau lebih sering mengurung diri di kamarmu. Kau ada masalah?"

Jimin menggeleng dengan cepat. Akhir-akhir ini Jimin memang menghindari masalah supaya dia tidak stress memikirkannya. Semua tugas kuliahnya diselesaikan segera setelah tugas itu diberikan agar tidak menumpuk dan menambah beban pikiran. Jimin juga sudah minta izin untuk tidak aktif di klub musik untuk waktu yang lama (dia sebenarnya ingin keluar dari klub tapi si ketua tidak mengizinkan) agar dia tidak perlu tersiksa melihat Kim Taehyung disana. Jimin tidak bisa untuk tidak iri melihat Taehyung berdiri di depan dengan mic di tangan, sedangkan dirinya duduk di belakang tanpa sorotan.

Satu-satunya masalah ada di dalam kamarnya, berbentuk seorang pria tak kasat mata bernama Min Yoongi.

"Kau harus sering keluar dari kamarmu, nak." Kali ini ibunya yang bicara dengan suara cemas. "Kau menghabiskan seluruh waktumu di dalam sana. Kau hanya turun untuk mengambil makanan dan minuman lalu kembali lagi ke kamar. Kau jadi kurus. Lihat tubuhmu."

Jimin hanya menggaruk rambut saat melihat Jongin mengangguk dengan sangat bersemangat, setuju dengan ibunya.

"Kau tahu, Jim." Kata Jongin. "Kalau kau terus-terusan mengurung diri, jiwamu akan terganggu."

Tepat setelah kata-kata itu terlontar dari mulut sang anak tertua, ibunya langsung memelototinya. Namun meskipun begitu, Jimin tahu ibunya setuju dengan kakaknya.

Tidak mengindahkan tatapan maut sang ibu, Jongin bicara lagi setelah menelan potongan terakhir pudding di mangkuknya, "Beberapa hari yang lalu aku mendengarmu bicara sendiri. Kau mulai gila, _tahu_.."

Jimin menanggapinya dengan tenang, walaupun sebenarnya jantungnya berdebar karena mengetahui Jongin pernah mendengarnya bicara dengan Yoongi.

"Bodoh…" Jimin bergumam dengan suara yang jelas. "Aku sedang bicara di telpon waktu itu."

Jongin menyeringai. "Pagi-pagi buta seseorang sudah menelponmu? Rajin amat."

"Itu temanku." Kata Jimin mencari alasan, "aku yang menelponnya untuk menanyakan jadwal kuliah."

Jongin mengangguk-angguk tapi jelas sekali dia tidak percaya pada alasan itu.

"Memangnya kau tidak punya jadwal sendiri?" ayahnya menimpali.

"Ada. Tapi beberapa dosen suka mengganti-ganti jadwal karena mereka sibuk."

"Sekali-kali keluarlah dari kamarmu walaupun hanya untuk duduk menemani ibumu ini. Oke?" ujar ibu Park lembut.

Maka Jimin tak punya pilihan selain mengangguk sepakat walaupun dalam hati dia ragu akan dapat melakukannya. Min Yoongi dan segala yang dibawanya jauh lebih menarik dari pada harus duduk-duduk menghabiskan waktu tanpa melakukan apapun.

.

.

Min Yoongi bilang sudah tahu mengapa dia bisa keluar dari cermin dan berada dalam kamar Jimin untuk waktu yang lama. Itu karena Jimin yang menginginkannya –Jimin berdecih saat mendengarnya. Tentu saja. Semua yang terjadi adalah salahnya. Seperti yang Yoongi katakan sebelumnya bahwa Jimin mengakuinya sebagai seseorang yang nyata, itulah mengapa citra Yoongi bisa berada dimanapun disekitar Jimin. Tetapi tak hanya mengakuinya, Jimin diam-diam berharap bahwa Yoongi menjadi nyata sehingga ambang cermin pecah dan Yoongi bisa mengakses dunia nyata walaupun dalam keadaan tidak benar-benar berwujud.

Hal ini bagus, menurut Yoongi. Dia bilang _dunia_ Park Jimin dalam cermin bisa ditarik keluar. Park Jimin bisa mengubah kamarnya menjadi dunia yang lain selama ruangan itu gelap.

Dan itulah yang akhirnya mereka lakukan. Jimin tidak perlu keluar masuk cermin lagi. Yoongi yang melakukannya. Jimin hanya perlu membuat kamarnya menjadi gelap, menutup mata untuk membayangkan dunianya di dalam cermin, lalu _tada_ , semua yang Jimin inginkan akan terbentuk di depan matanya.

"Kurasa ruang latihannya jadi kurang luas karena kamarku sempit. Ruang latihan kan harus luas." Gerutu Jimin pada Yoongi yang duduk di sampingnya.

Mereka duduk bersisian di tempat tidur Jimin. Memandang sebagian kamar Jimin yang sudah berubah menjadi sebuah ruang latihan menari sejak Jimin masuk ke kamar usai makan malam.

Yoongi berdecak tidak setuju. "Ayolah. Jangan mempersempit pikiranmu sendiri. Kau tahu kau bisa membuatnya seluas yang kau mau."

Jimin tertawa. Ya benar. Memang semua yang ada di dalam sini akan menjadi apa yang dia mau. Semuanya. Selalu.

"Omong-omong, kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin sebuah ruang latihan?" tanya Yoongi heran.

Sejak Jimin memanggilnya bermenit-menit yang lalu, dia langsung dimintai sebuah ruang latihan menari yang lapang dengan pembatas besi di tepi-tepinya, dan banyak sekali kursi di luar pembatas. Harus banyak sekali lampu dan banyak orang yang duduk di kursi-kursi agar mereka dapat melihat dengan jelas. Jimin juga menginginkan sosok Kim Taehyung, anggota klub, dan semua teman-teman sekelasnya berada di barisan kursi paling depan.

"Aku ingin mereka melihatku menari." Jawab Jimin sambil tersenyum lebar. "Pastikan mereka memujiku."

Yoongi tertawa pelan. Dia mendekati Jimin untuk berbisik di telinganya. "Hanya jika kau mau melayaniku malam ini."

Jimin segera mendorong Yoongi dan mencebik, "mesum brengsek."

Yoongi terbahak dengan tangan di perutnya. "Ayolah." Yoongi masih tertawa, "sudah lama aku tidak menyentuhmu."

Jimin bersedekap. Dia jelas-jelas kesal, tapi Yoongi melihat matanya yang berkilat penuh gairah. Min Yoongi tahu dia akan mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya malam ini.

.

"Ungh, no! tetap disitu."

 _Umh_ … Park Jimin.

Sayang.. kumohon.."

Dilihat dari ventilasi di atas dan celah di bawah pintu, kamar Park Jimin begitu gelap dan sunyi. Semua penghuni rumah mengira anak kedua mereka sudah tertidur pulas. Siapa sangka kan, anak lelaki itu malah duduk di lantai ruang kosong di kamarnya, dengan kedua kaki di tekuk terbuka, sedang menggigit bibir dengan susah payah agar tidak bersuara sedikitpun. Celananya turun hingga ke pergelangan kaki. Tangannya berusaha mendorong pundak Min Yoongi yang merangkak di antara kedua pahanya.

Di _mata_ Park Jimin, Min Yoongi sekarang sedang mengulum penisnya di tengah ruang latihan yang luas, dengan banyak sekali lampu, dan banyak _orang_ yang melihat. Dia menciptakan ruang latihan itu bukan agar semua orang dapat melihatnya di dominasi Min Yoongi, maka yang sejak tadi dilakukannya adalah mencoba melepaskan diri.

Tapi dibawah kontrol lelaki pucat itu, Park Jimin tidak dapat melakukan apapun. Walaupun tangan di pundak Yoongi itu dimaksudkan untuk mendorong Yoongi dari selangkangannya, tapi tak ada tenaga disana. Jimin malah menggenggam erat kain piyama biru itu saat Yoongi memainkan lidah di ujung penisnya.

Jemari kakinya tertekuk, keram. Urat-uratnya dan persendiannya tegang. Kepalanya menengadah, matanya tertutup. Rangsangan di bagian bawah tubuhnya membuat sensasi aneh familiar berputar-putar di perutnya.

"Me-mereka semua melihat kita." bisik Park Jimin.

Min Yoongi tidak menjawab. Mulutnya penuh dengan penis Park Jimin yang basah.

Dan Jimin tahu Yoongi tidak akan melepaskannya. Dia membuka mata perlahan, melihat semua _orang_ yang duduk di belakang pembatas sedang menyaksikan hal kotor yang dilakukannya. Tak ada yang protes. Tak ada pula yang berbisik-bisik mengkritiknya.

"A-ah! It's coming~"

Jimin mencengkram pundak Yoongi semakin kuat. Jari-jari kakinya semakin tertekuk dalam. Dan dengan pekikan tanpa suara, Park Jimin memuntahkan semua cairan semennya di dalam mulut Yoongi.

Yoongi menelan semuanya, tanpa sisa. Dia menjilat untuk terakhir kali lalu bangkit dari posisinya, mendekati Jimin yang terduduk lemas.

"Mau apa?" Jimin menahan Yoongi yang bergerak memeluk pinggangnya.

"Menciummu."

Jimin mengelak ketika Yoongi memajukan wajahnya. "Jangan menciumku." Katanya.

"Kenapa?" Yoongi merengek sambil terus berusaha mendapatkan bibir Jimin di bibirnya.

"You just sucked my dick and gulp down my sperm!"

"So what? They're yours."

Jimin segera memakai celananya dan bangkit. Citra ruang latihan dan semua aksesorisnya menghilang. Ruang kamar yang gelap kembali masuk dalam penglihatannya. Park Jimin naik ke atas tempat tidur dengan sedikit kesal. Gara-gara ulah Min Yoongi, Park Jimin tidak mendapatkan apa yang dia mau dari ruang latihan tadi.

"Ayolah, sayang~" Yoongi mencoba membujuk Jimin dengan suara selembut mungkin, "kita belum selesai. Yang tadi hanya opening. Inti acaranya belum."

Jimin tidak menolak. Dia membiarkan Yoongi berbaring di sampingnya, tapi masih mencebik.

"Aku tidak jadi menari karna kau!" ujarnya sengit.

Min Yoongi tersenyum menanggapi. Dia melonggarkan pelukan, lalu bergerak merangkak di atas tubuh Jimin.

"Kau bisa menari di bawahku."

.

 _Di kamar Park Jimin yang gelap, cairan putih dari tubuh pemiliknya mengering di atas lantai pualam. Menunggu pagi dan cahaya yang akan memberitahu dan membuatnya sadar bahwa Park Jimin hanya menyentuh dirinya sendiri, tanpa bantuan mulut siapapun. Hanya tangan dan imajinasi. Dan ketika Park Jimin menyadarinya, dia akan tahu bahwa Min Yoongi tak benar-benar ada disana._

 _Ah, tidak._

 _Park Jimin tahu dengan benar semua itu. Dia hanya memutuskan untuk tidak peduli._

.

.

.

.

"Yow! Park Jimin _ma brader_!"

Jimin yang duduk di kursi besi di pelataran lantai dua melihat Kim Taehyung berlari dari kejauhan, mencoba untuk menyelip di antara banyak mahasiswa di tangga. Dia tertawa ketika melihat teman sekelasnya itu terjepit di antara pegangan tangga dan seorang mahasiswa gendut ("Ouch. Hei, aku bisa gepeng kalau begini. Hei! Minggir!"). Kim Taehyung berhasil menyelamatkan diri dengan setengah terengah.

"Yatuhan. Kita perlu tangga yang lebih lebar." Gumamnya sambil menepuk-nepuk kemejanya sendiri.

"Kau tidak pergi ke ruang klub musik?" Jimin langsung menanyai Taehyung yang mendekatinya dengan senyum lebar. Dia terlihat senang sekali bisa bertemu Jimin, seperti sudah lama tidak bertemu kendati baru kemarin dulu mereka pergi berdua membeli karton untuk tugas salah satu mata kuliah mereka.

Taehyung duduk di samping Jimin sembari menggeleng. "Klub musik sedang libur latihan. Mereka sedang mencari gitaris cadangan untuk menggantikanmu."

Jimin hanya menggumam, "oh" menanggapi itu. Dia tidak ingin terlihat begitu mempedulikan klub musik walau sebenarnya jauh di dalam hatinya, Jimin merasa sedikit bersalah.

"Eh, Jimin. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Kim Taehyung tiba-tiba cekikikan sambil sesekali menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Daun telinganya memerah. Taehyung tidak bicara lagi tentang klub musik.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jimin tak begitu ingin tahu.

Taehyung mendekati Jimin, dan kemudian berbisik dengan suara yang hampir tak terdengar, "aku dan Jungkook sudah melakukannya." Kemudian dia tertawa keras-keras.

Jimin membuka lebar mulutnya kemudian ikut tertawa. Namun Jimin tidak pernah tertarik untuk bertanya tentang kapan, dimana, ataupun detail lain dari kisah bahagia Kim Taehyung. Dia hanya bergumam, "bagus untukmu." Dan tidak mengatakan apapun lagi, kecuali menatap ke jendela berpikir tentang apa yang akan dilakukannya dengan Min Yoongi. Park Jimin ingin lekas pulang.

Dan Kim Taehyung memang tak mengharapkan respon apapun dari Park Jimin. Dia selalu hanya mendapat predikat _teman sekelas_ di dalam hidup lelaki itu, kendati dalam hati yang paling dalam Taehyung berharap Jimin membuka diri padanya. Mereka bisa pergi makan di kantin bersama, atau pergi ke tempat karaoke, atau apapun yang biasa di lakukan para teman dekat.

Ah, mereka melakukannya. Sehingga Kim Taehyung menganggap hubungan mereka lebih dekat dari yang lain. Sayangnya kini Taehyung sadar bahwa hanya dia yang bahagia dengan itu. Taehyung hanya tidak menghiraukan gerak-gerik Jimin yang merasa tidak nyaman dan ingin lari saja dari sisinya.

Entahlah.

Walaupun tahu dengan benar bahwa Park Jimin adalah orang baik, tetap saja mengejar sesuatu yang tak ingin dikejar adalah hal melelahkan.

.

.

Setelah mata kuliah sore itu berakhir, Park Jimin dengan sigap menggandeng ranselnya dan bergegas keluar dari kelas. Dia teringat Kim Taehyung yang pasti akan menawarinya tumpangan. Jimin sedang ingin naik bus hari ini, jadi dia akan menolak Taehyung lagi. Seperti biasa.

Jimin melongok ke dalam kelas dan menemukan Taehyung yang masih berbincang seru dengan salah satu teman sekelas mereka, lelaki tampan kelebihan tenaga bernama Yook Seungjae. Kim Taehyung terlihat tidak sadar bahwa Jimin sedang menatapnya bingung. Apa Taehyung sudah bosan menawari Jimin tumpangan yang lebih banyak ditolak? Jimin mengangkat bahu. Mungkin saja.

Itu lebih baik. Jimin akan punya banyak waktu untuk dirinya sendiri. Jadi dia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal lain, termasuk Kim Taehyung.

Maka Park Jimin pulang ke rumahnya dengan bus. Sepanjang perjalanan dia memasang earphone dengan volume paling keras sehingga orang yang duduk di sampingnya akan mendengar dengan jelas musik hiphop yang mengalun dari earphone itu. Hal yang menandakan bahwa Park Jimin tidak menerima siapapun dan dalam bentuk apapun bicara padanya saat itu. Dia fokus memikirkan Min Yoongi.

Jimin tiba di rumah. Dia melewati ibunya yang sedang nonton tv, dan langsung mengurung diri di kamar.

Dia tidak langsung menutup jendela. Memutuskan untuk mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya yang basah dengan keringat. Setelah itu dia melakukan apa yang sedari tadi di tahannya, bertemu Min Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

"Berhentilah melakukan itu, sayang~"

Suara keras Min Yoongi masuk ke dalam indra pendengarannya. Walaupun begitu, tak akan ada yang mendengarnya selain Jimin. Min Yoongi sedang duduk di atas tempat tidur, di kamar Jimin yang gelap. Sudah jengah melihat Jimin yang dari tadi mondar-mandir di pintu untuk mendengarkan apakah ada orang di luar.

Jimin sudah mengubah kamarnya menjadi ruang latihan lagi, dan hari ini Min Yoongi membiarkannya menari di depan semua orang seperti yang dikehendakinya. Yang menjadi masalah adalah Yoongi sadar bahwa Jimin punya kebiasaan menjengkelkan sejak bercerita bahwa kakaknya, Park Jongin, pernah mendengar mereka bicara dari balik pintu. Jimin sering kali berhenti melakukan hal yang sedang dia lakukan, sendiri ataupun bersama Yoongi, demi menyebrangi kamar dan menempelkan kuping di pintu. Memastikan bahwa tak ada orang di luar. Selain itu, Jimin suka sekali mengetuk-ngetuk meja atau sesuatu.

"Sekali lagi kau kembali ke pintu, aku akan masuk lagi ke dalam cermin." Ujar Yoongi mengancam. Jengkel sekali melihat Jimin yang sudah menatap pintu lagi.

"Tapi Yoon, aku seperti mendengar ada seseorang disana." Jimin membela diri. Memang telinganya jadi lebih awas dari biasanya, efek cemas. Dia bisa mendengar suara paling kecil, bahkan cicak melangkah pun bisa didengarnya saking cemasnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa di balik pintu. oke?" kata Yoongi lagi. Kali ini suaranya lebih lembut dari sebelumnya. Dia tahu Jimin punya sifat suka mencemaskan berbagai hal secara berlebihan. "Kalau kau lupa, Jongin akan pulang malam hari ini dan aku yakin dia tidak akan membuang-buang tenaga hanya untuk membuktikan bahwa dirimu gila."

"Tetap saja. Bagaimana kalau bukan Jongin, tapi ayah atau ibu?"

Yoongi menghela napas berat seraya bangkit dari duduknya. Dia merentangkan tangan lebar-lebar agar Jimin bisa masuk kedalam pelukannya.

"Tenanglah. Tidak ada apa-apa, dan tidak ada yang akan menganggapmu gila."

"Aku tidak gila." bisik Jimin protes.

Yoongi mengangguk. "Memang tidak."

.

.

Park Jongin baru pulang dari kampus dengan baju basket yang sepenuhnya kuyup oleh keringat. Dia membawa bola basket yang dijepitnya di antara lengan dan pinggang. Sepertinya Jongin pergi main setelah kuliah dan tidak berniat ganti baju hingga sampai di rumah. Dia sedang letih sekali, walaupun begitu pikirannya sedang dalam kondisi yang sangat baik. Hal bagus dari Park Jongin adalah dia tahu bagaimana meredakan stress dan menghibur diri sendiri. Dengan basket.

Ketika Jongin melewati ruang makan menuju tangga, ibunya yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan makan malam di meja memanggilnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari menuangkan susu kental manis di atas pudding. ("Yes! Ada pudding lagi." bisik Jongin dalam hati.)

"Tolong panggilkan ayahmu dan Jimin. Kau cepatlah mandi lalu turun kesini. Kita makan malam."

Jongin mengangkat jempol tinggi-tinggi, lalu berbelok ke kamar utama. Dia mengetuk pintu dua kali lalu berkata, "makan malam, yah. Ibu sudah memanggil." yang dibalas dengan gumaman berat sang ayah dari dalam.

Setelah memastikan ayahnya benar-benar keluar dari kamar, Jongin melangkah naik ke lantai dua, menuju kamar adiknya.

Seperti biasa, Jongin tak melihat cahaya apapun merembes dari ventilasi ataupun celah di bawah pintu kamar adiknya. Hal biasa yang aneh, menurut Jongin. Adiknya itu tidak sesak napas apa didalam gelap begitu?

"Jim?"

Jongin sedang dalam mood yang baik, jadi dia mengetuk pelan pintu Jimin satu kali kemudian memanggilnya dengan suara paling lembut yang pernah ditujukannya untuk sang adik. Dia menunggu dengan telinga di pintu. Tak ada pergerakan apapun.

Apa Jimin sudah tidur?

Jongin memutuskan untuk membuka pintu, mengecek adiknya. Dia melakukannya dengan perlahan, takut Jimin terbangun jika memang sedang tidur. Terlalu perlahan hingga adiknya tidak sadar ada cahaya merambat masuk dari luar. Pintu terbuka, walau tidak terlalu lebar hingga hanya kepala Jongin yang bisa menyembul masuk kedalam. Menoleh sana sini di dalam gelap yang mulai terusik oleh cahaya dari pintu yang dibukanya..

Jimin tidak secemas tadi sore. Dia lebih rileks menikmati segalanya, bahkan percakapan absurd bersama Yoongi tentang hal yang disuka dan dibenci oleh keduanya. Dia _kecolongan_. Tingkat pengawasan dan kehati-hatiannya menjadi lebih rendah, sehingga dia tidak mengetahui bahwa Park Jongin melihatnya bicara pada udara kosong ditengah kegelapan dekat cermin. Jongin tidak langsung percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Jadi dia menunggu sedikit lebih lama. Saat Park Jimin tertawa keras pada sesuatu yang entah apa kemudian mulai bicara lagi tentang _menurutmu aku cocok dengan itu? Yang benar saja_ , barulah dia bergerak pergi.

Dengan gerakan lambat-lambat yang sama, Jongin menutup pintu. Jantungnya berpacu cepat. Bulu kuduknya merinding.

Berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara ribut-ribut dengan langkahnya di koridor, Jongin turun ke ruang makan. Menemukan ibunya sedang menyendokkan nasi untuk ayahnya.

"Ibu… Ayah…" Jongin menahan napas, seraya menelan ludah. "Park Jimin bicara sendiri –tidak, bukan bicara di telpon seperti kemarin dulu. Aku melihatnya kali ini. Dia bicara dan tertawa sendiri, bu, yah. Park Jimin sudah gila!"

.

.

Jimin turun dari kamarnya setelah mendengar ayahnya berteriak dari tangga, menyuruhnya makan malam.

Ada yang aneh. Walaupun keluarga itu biasa makan dalam diam, tetapi ketenangan malam itu berbeda. Jimin tahu Jongin yang sepertinya baru selesai mandi (rambutnya basah) berulang kali menatapnya dengan tajam secara terang-terangan. Mereka akan saling bertatapan lama jika Jimin mengangkat wajah untuk memergokinya. Jongin yang kemudian akan lebih dulu berpaling.

Ayah dan ibunya beberapa kali saling melirik. Mereka bahkan tidak berusaha menyembunyikan darinya bahwa mereka sedang saling menyikut, sepertinya saling mendesak agar salah satu dari mereka mengatakan sesuatu.

Jimin tahu ini tentang dirinya, jadi dia berkata, "ada apa?" dengan pandangan seluruhnya terpaku pada makanan di atas piringnya.

"A-anu, Jim…" ibunya tergagap. "itu…" kemudian menyikut ayahnya sambil melotot.

"Pergilah ke rumah Namjoon di Ilsan." Ujar ayahnya kemudian.

Jimin mendongak dari piring. Menatap orang tuaya bergantian.

"Kenapa? Apa Namjoon hyung sakit?"

Jongin menyela, "kau yang sakit." Kemudian dia langsung mengunci mulutnya ketika mendapat tatapan maut dari ayah mereka.

Jimin mengerutkan dahi. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa dia tiba-tiba harus pergi ke rumah sepupunya di Ilsan. Tapi Jimin tidak sempat membantah, karena ayahnya langsung bicara dengan tegas, tak ingin dibantah.

"Kau akan pergi besok. Menginaplah selama seminggu disana. Tidak perlu memikirkan kuliahmu. Aku akan menelpon Namjoon."

Jimin tidak bicara lagi. Walaupun di dalam hatinya, Jimin ingin sekali menangis.

Dia tidak bisa, dan tidak ingin meninggalkan Min Yoongi barang sedetikpun. Lalu keluarganya menyuruhnya pergi tanpa alasan selama seminggu?

Park Jimin tidak bisa!

.

.

TBC

[]


	7. Boy Meets Kim Namjoon

**[Boy Meets What]**

 **Cast:**

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

BTS

 **Genre:** Romance, Fantasy.

 **Warning!** Typo(s), OOC, BoysLove, DLDR

© **Red Casper**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Boy Meets Kim Namjoon**

* * *

Park Jimin tidak ingin pergi ke Ilsan, namun tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain menurut. Seluruh anggota keluarga menganggapnya gila dan tak ada satupun yang menginginkan _orang gila_ itu berada satu atap dengan mereka.

Menyebalkan.

Jadi yang Park Jimin lakukan setelah makan malam adalah berguling-guling di kasur sambil beberapa kali mengomeli dirinya sendiri tentang mengapa dia tidak berhati-hati sore tadi. Harusnya Park Jimin mengunci pintu. Harusnya Park Jimin tidak terbawa suasana saat bicara dengan Yoongi sehingga berkuranglah kewaspadaannya.

Ketika mengingat Min Yoongi, Jimin terdiam. Jika dia pergi ke Ilsan besok, apa yang akan terjadi dengan Min Yoongi? Apa yang akan dilakukan lelaki itu tanpa Jimin di dalam kamarnya?

Park Jimin menghela napas berat, lalu kemudian memutuskan untuk melakukan ritual _memanggil Min Yoongi_. Dengan mata setengah mengantuk, Jimin bangkit dari berbaringnya, berjalan menuju pintu untuk mematikan lampu dengan menekan saklar dengan satu jari, kemudian bergerak pindah ke depan cermin tinggi di dinding.

Mungkin jika ini adalah cerita tentang putri salju, maka Jimin adalah sang ratu yang selalu bergantung pada _cermin di dinding_ , dan Min Yoongi adalah sang cermin yang akan selalu berkata dengan lantang bahwa Park Jimin adalah yang terindah dimuka bumi.

Memikirkan hal itu Park Jimin hanya tertawa. Sedetik kemudian dia terlonjak kaget berkat kemunculan suara Min Yoongi yang menggema dan keras sekali.

"Tentu saja, Yang mulia Park Jimin adalah yang paling cantik."

Jimin kembali tertawa. Sempat lupa bahwa Min Yoongi dapat membaca hatinya – _ani,_ Min Yoongi adalah hatinya.

"Keluarlah." Kata Jimin pura-pura kesal, "aku perlu bicara."

"Your wish is my command." Jawab Yoongi sok patuh membuat Jimin tertawa geli lagi.

Dan Jimin lupa entah bagaimana Min Yoongi bisa tiba-tiba muncul di atas tempat tidurnya dalam posisi berbaring dengan kepala yang ditopang di atas telapak tangan.

"Halo ratuku." Katanya menggoda. Dan berkat itu, sebuah bantal sukses mendarat di wajahnya, membuatnya terkekeh.

"Aku akan ke Ilsan besok." Ujar Jimin _to the point_ sambil bergerak duduk di kasur dengan kaki terlipat.

"Kau akan pulang malam?" tanya Yoongi sembari bangun dari tempatnya, duduk di depan Jimin dengan pose yang sama, melipat kaki.

Jimin menghela napas panjang, lalu menggeleng lemah, "aku tidak akan pulang seminggu."

"Apa?" sejenak Min Yoongi terdiam. Suatu pemikiran berputar di otaknya yang kemudian membuatnya tertawa keras, "pergilah."

Jimin tidak puas dengan jawaban itu. Dia mengharapkan Min Yoongi yang kecewa dengan kepergiannya, jadi dengan suara memelas yang mengalun dia berkata lagi, "tak bisakah kau ikut?"

Baiklah. Pertanyaan itu membuat Min Yoongi sedikit tersentuh melihat bagaimana merananya Park Jimin hanya karena memikirkan akan berpisah darinya –padahal ini hanya seminggu. Min Yoongi bergerak menyapu rambut Jimin dengan sayang, menatap kedalam matanya, lalu tertawa pelan.

"Aku tidak bisa." Ujarnya lirih, "aku terikat pada cermin, aku tak akan bisa menjangkaumu sejauh itu."

Jimin menghentak pelan kakinya di atas kasur, merengek, "kau tidak bisa berjalan dari satu cermin ke cermin yang lain untuk mengikutiku ke Ilsan?"

Min Yoongi melepaskan sapuannya di rambut Jimin kemudian terpingkal keras. Lucu sekali melihat sisi Jimin yang manja seperti ini.

"Tidak bisa." Jawabnya setelah lelah tertawa, mendapati Park Jimin yang menatapnya dengan cemberut, kesal karena ditertawakan. "Dengar sayang, tidak semua cermin bisa kumasuki. Aku terikat pada cermin yang ini, dan mungkin cermin seperti ini hanya ada satu atau dua di seluruh dunia. Aku tak bisa keluar dari batas, dan batasanku adalah kamarmu."

Melihat Jimin yang semakin cemberut, Yoongi memeluknya, menyandarkan wajahnya di dada Yoongi yang kurus, "maaf sayang, aku tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu yang satu ini. ini diluar batas kemampuanku."

Jimin menggeleng lemah, lalu memeluk Yoongi di pinggang, "tidak apa. Aku mengerti."

Yoongi tersenyum sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badan mereka kekiri dan kekanan, "well, lagipula ini kan hanya seminggu. Bertahanlah, lalu kembali padaku. Oke?"

"Tentu saja aku akan kembali padamu." Bisik Jimin tegas, "aku hanya kesal karena orang tuaku menganggap aku gila dan menyuruhku pergi jauh-jauh."

"Hei… Ilsan hanya berjarak tiga jam dari Seoul."

"Tetap saja, itu jauh…." Jimin menggigit bibirnya sejenak, "….darimu."

Tawa Yoongi lepas lagi. Selama bersama Jimin, mungkin ini adalah pertama kali Yoongi banyak tertawa.

"Tenang saja," Yoongi balas berbisik, "aku selalu milikmu –dan kau, selalu _milikku_."

Jimin mengangguk. Bibirnya yang mengerucut cemberut akhirnya membentuk satu senyuman lega. Hangat sekali memikirkan bahwa ada yang memiliki _nya_ dan menerima semua kekurangannya tanpa protes, memaklumi semua tingkahnya tanpa komentar, juga mengetahui semua isi hatinya tanpa bertanya.

Dan karena semua kehangatan itu, Park Jimin mengeratkan pelukan dan mengabaikan kesunyian dari dalam rongga dada Min Yoongi.

.

Pukul delapan kurang Park Jimin sudah siap dengan segala persiapannya; dia sudah mandi, sebuah tas ransel berisi beberapa pakaian dan barang-barang keperluan telah duduk manis di atas kursi meja belajar, dan dia juga sudah berpakaian rapi lengkap dengan sepatu dan juga sebuah jaket hitam.

Jimin sengaja belum membuka jendela, melakukan semua persiapan itu dalam gelap –beberapa kali dia menggunakan nyala dari layar ponselnya untuk mencari barang-barang kecil yang perlu dibawa. Itu karena Min Yoongi masih tertidur pulas di atas tempat tidurnya. Mereka tidur berpelukan semalaman, dan tidak ada sex bahkan saat keduanya menginginkannya. Min Yoongi beralasan bahwa Park Jimin akan kelelahan padahal dia akan menempuh perjalanan jauh keesokan paginya ("padahal dia yang bilang bahwa Seoul dan Ilsan hanya berjarak tiga jam perjalanan" batin Park Jimin kesal.)

Setelah selesai dengan semuanya, Jimin naik ke atas tempat tidur dan mengguncang pelan tubuh Min Yoongi. Laki-laki itu mengerang tidak senang, namun tetap membuka mata dan bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

Dengan mata masih setengah tertutup, Min Yoongi bertanya, "sudah mau pergi?"

Jimin mengangguk. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, dia memeluk Yoongi yang balas memeluknya malas-malas.

"Tenang saja," kata Yoongi dengan suara serak, "aku tidak akan melakukan apapun pada kamarmu."

"Aku tak mengkhawatirkan itu, dasar bodoh." Jimin mendorong Yoongi kesal, dan segera tersenyum hangat ketika melihat Yoongi yang tertawa pelan dengan matanya yang masih tertutup.

"Jaga dirimu." Kata Yoongi lagi.

Jimin mengangguk, "aku akan sangat merindukanmu."

Yoongi ikut mengangguk, "bagus. Rindukan aku dan segeralah kembali."

"Tentu saja."

Mereka kemudian berciuman sedalam dan selama yang mereka mampu. Seminggu tentu saja akan terasa sangat lama untuk Park Jimin –tidak, mungkin untuk keduanya. Jadi Min Yoongi masih sempat mendorong Park Jimin dalam ciuman mereka, menjadikannya berbaring dan melumatnya sampai Yoongi sendiri terbangun.

Setelah berciuman, mereka masih saling bertatapan. Mengucapkan pada masing-masing bahwa mereka saling mencintai dan berciuman lagi.

Sesi _itu_ terganggu oleh pintu yang tiba-tiba terbuka –Jimin lupa lagi mengunci pintu– menampilkan Park Jongin yang melongokkan kepala namun tidak menatap adiknya. Berkat cahaya dari pintu, Min Yoongi tiba-tiba lenyap dan Park Jimin segera bangkit dari berbaringnya.

"Jangan lama-lama." Kata Jongin. Terdengar kesal dan sayang disaat yang bersamaan, "ayah menunggumu di bawah."

Jimin tak menjawab. Dia hanya segera merapikan pakaiannya, mengambil ransel dan segera pergi dari sana dengan berat hati.

.

.

* * *

Jimin mengerutkan kening kesal di sepanjang perjalanan. Itu karena kenyataan bahwa bukan hanya ayahnya yang mengantar ke stasiun tapi seluruh keluarga. Bahkan Jongin yang tak pernah ikut campur dalam acara keluarga apapun –selain makan-makan– sekarang duduk manis di samping ibunya di jok belakang, diam dan hanya menatap jalanan dari kaca jendela. Ibunya yang beberapa kali bicara untuk mengingatkan Jimin tentang beberapa hal. Kepergian Jimin sepenting itu ya?

Dengan sedikit menghentak, Jimin menyuruh semua anggota keluarganya untuk tetap tinggal di dalam mobil, berkata dengan suara keras bahwa dirinya tak butuh diantar. Dia bukan anak kecil, umurnya sembilan belas, dan Park Jimin bukan orang gila. Dia masih hafal rute ke Ilsan, juga tahu caranya naik kereta.

Setelah semua kekesalan itu diluapkan, Park Jimin turun menjauhi mobil dan membiarkan semua anggota keluarga menatap tas ransel dipunggung anak termuda mereka dengan perasaan yang kacau balau.

"Sepertinya…" Jongin tiba-tiba bersuara, "…memang ada sesuatu di kamarnya, iya kan?"

"Sesuatu apa? Jangan bicara sembarangan." Kilah sang ibu, walaupun tangannya meremas kuat dompetnya.

"Jangan pura-pura lupa, bu." Jongin memalingkan pandangan dari adiknya yang telah masuk ke dalam stasiun. "Saat pertama kali kita pindah, Jimin mengeluh tentang sesuatu yang selalu membuatnya tidak bisa tidur di kamar itu."

"Tidak ada apapun!" ibunya bersikeras, "ayahmu tidur di kamar itu selama tiga hari, dan tidak merasakan apa-apa."

"Cerminnya." Suara sang ayah terdengar, memotong perkataan istrinya, "kita harus mengeluarkan cermin dari kamar itu."

Ibunya hampir menangis mendengar suara suaminya, sedangkan Jongin mengangguk kuat mendukung ayahnya.

"Aku sudah curiga ini tentang cerminnya." Sahut Jongin, "Jimin selalu terlihat bicara di depan cermin, yah!"

"Tapi yeobo~" sang ibu menatap suaminya yang masih melempar pandangan pada pintu stasiun, "kau bilang tidak ada apa-apa di dalam kamar itu."

"Ada…" suara sang ayah sedikit gemetar namun tak kentara. Dia mencengkram setir kuat-kuat, "Ada yang aneh dengan cerminnya. Setiap aku mendekat kesana, aku menggigil. Setiap malam ada suara bisikan aneh dari dalam bingkai kayunya, terdengar kecewa karena aku yang ada disana, bukan Park Jimin. Aku bilang tidak ada apa-apa karena aku meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa itu hanya suara dahan pohon yang ditiup angin di luar jendela. Ini salahku karena membiarkan Jimin berada di dalam kamar dengan cermin sialan itu.

Aku menyuruh anakku pergi mengunjungi Namjoon bukan karena menganggapnya gila, tapi aku harus menjauhkannya dari cermin itu. Selama Jimin tidak ada, kita akan mengeluarkan cerminnya."

.

.

* * *

Setelah dua kali naik kereta, dua puluh menit naik bus dan sekitar setengah jam naik taxi, akhirnya Jimin tiba di depan sebuah rumah yang harusnya familiar untuknya. Ayahnya hanya memiliki ibu Kim Namjoon sebagai satu-satunya keluarga, sehingga dari kecil keluarga itu hanya punya rumah keluarga Kim untuk berkunjung, dan begitu juga sebaliknya.

Namun entah sejak kapan rumah dua lantai itu kini terasa begitu asing untuk Park Jimin. Pekarangannya yang luas dan penuh bunga serta rumput hijau, atau dinding rumahnya yang dari dulu selalu putih, atau juga balkon kamar Namjoon di samping bangunan yang terlihat dari pintu gerbang di depan. Semuanya terasa asing sehingga Park Jimin ingin segera pulang saja, mengurung diri di kamarnya yang nyaman dan bergelung bersama Min Yoongi di bawah kasur.

Ah, Jimin tersenyum melihat citra Min Yoongi yang melambai padanya dari pintu depan rumah keluarga Kim. Jimin sempat lupa bahwa dia punya cara untuk membuat Min Yoongi terasa begitu dekat. Park Jimin yang dapat melihat Min Yoongi dimanapun dan kapanpun dia memikirkan laki-laki itu, yang dulu membuatnya stress, kini membuatnya bersyukur. Untung saja. Jadi dia tidak akan merasa terlalu kehilangan.

Jimin membuka pintu gerbang kemudian mendaki beberapa anak tangga untuk mencapai bel. Dia tertawa pelan melihat Min Yoongi yang mengacungkan jempol untuk dekorasi pekarangan keluarga Kim. Setelah hampir empat jam merasa terus-terusan kesal, akhirnya Jimin punya alasan untuk tertawa dan dia senang alasan itu adalah Min Yoongi.

 _Ting tung…_

Jimin memencet bel rumah dengan satu jari. Menunggu dengan sabar sambil bersandar di pintu. Beberapa waktu kemudian terdengar suara rusuh dari dalam rumah, langkah besar-besar dan berat sepertinya berlari-lari turun dari tangga, sempat menabrak sofa (terdengar suara berdecit dan teriakan "aw!" ), lari-lari lagi, kemudian…

 _Clek_

"Hai!"

"Hyung…" Jimin memutar bola matanya, menahan tawa, "tidak perlu lari-lari kan?'

Kim Namjoon adalah seorang pria dengan perawakan tinggi dan tegap. Gerakannya kaku namun tegas. Kulitnya agak tan, dengan mata sipit dan lesung pipit manis di kedua pipinya. Menurut Jimin, laki-laki yang berusia tujuh tahun lebih tua darinya itu memiliki selera fashion yang aneh, suka bertingkah bodoh, tapi terlihat keren di beberapa waktu tertentu.

"Ayahmu menelponku." Kata Namjoon sambil tersenyum lebar. Dia minggir dari pintu untuk membiarkan adik sepupunya itu masuk, "dan sudah kusiapkan kamar untukmu di atas. Ayahmu ingin kau mendapatkan servis terbaik."

"Seriously, hyung~~" Jimin tertawa sambil menyeret tas ranselnya ke atas sofa dan duduk di sana seraya menghela nafas lega, "mereka pasti menginginkan rumah sakit jiwa terbaik untuk anaknya."

"Hei, kenapa bilang begitu…" Namjoon menghilang di dapur sejenak kemudian muncul dengan dua jus jeruk botolan yang dingin, memberikan yang satunya pada Jimin.

Jimin meneguk minuman itu dengan rakus kemudian mendesah panjang, "kenyataannya begitu, hyung. Mereka semua menganggapku gila."

"Kenapa mereka harus menganggapmu gila?" tanya Namjoon.

Saat-saat Kim Namjoon terlihat keren adalah saat dia berdiri tegap memegang botol jus jeruk dengan satu tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana, bertanya dengan suara berat, dan menatap lawan bicaranya dengan sebelah kening terangkat, tersenyum seolah tahu segalanya.

Ah, sudah ada yang menyebutkan bahwa Kim Namjoon memiliki IQ diatas rata-rata? Yah, dengan sangat berat hati Jimin mengakui bahwa dia iri dengan hal satu itu.

"A-aku…" Jimin tergagap, merasa terintimidasi dengan tatapan kakak sepupunya, "Jo-jongin melihatku meniru acting artis dalam drama, kemudian melaporkanku pada ayah dan ibu, dan kemudian mereka menganggapku gila. Itulah keluargaku."

Namjoon seketika tertawa, dan entah kenapa Jimin tidak menyukai itu.

"Aku percaya padamu." Jawabnya singkat.

Jimin merengut, "memangnya aku bohong."

Namjoon tertawa lagi, kemudian meneguk jus jeruknya lagi. Dia menunjuk tangga dengan salah satu jarinya, "kamarmu di atas. Mau istirahat sekarang?"

Jimin mengangguk, lalu mengangkat ranselnya naik ke atas dengan Namjoon yang mengekorinya dari belakang.

"Bibi dan paman?" tanya Jimin yang tersadar bahwa rumah itu sepi.

"Berlibur." Jawab Namjoon singkat. "Ayah pensiun minggu lalu dan aku senang mereka akhirnya punya waktu untuk menikmati masa tua mereka bersama tanpa beban."

"Ah, aku iri sekali."

Namjoon mengangguk, "yah, orang tuamu juga perlu liburan. Jadi kau cepatlah lulus."

Jimin memutar bola mata, mengeluh dalam hati bahwa dirinya yang menginginkan liburan. Dia membuka pintu kamar tamu yang disediakan Namjoon untuknya, melempar ransel di lantai, berbaring di atas kasur sambil mendesah lega, kemudian baru menjawab, "Jongin sudah lulus."

"Aku bilang _kau_ , kan, bukan Jongin." Ujar Namjoon santai. Dia meneguk jus jeruk lagi sambil bersandar di pintu.

"Kau tidak bisa menyamakan orang tua kita. Kau anak satu-satunya, sedangkan orang tuaku punya anak seperti aku."

"Memangnya kau anak seperti apa?"

Jimin bangkit dari berbaringnya kemudian menggigit bibir, "Aku? Aku anak yang biasa-biasa saja, ditambah lagi sekarang orang tuaku menganggapku gila."

Namjoon berdecak. Tapi dilihat dari ekspresinya, Namjoon sama sekali tidak terlihat kesal dengan semua yang Jimin katakan.

"Mereka tidak begitu, Jim." Desah Namjoon.

Dan akhirnya Jimin yang kesal. Dua tangannya di angkat seolah berkata _lihat dimana aku sekarang?_ dia menatap Namjoon seperti menantang, "Aku dikirim pada seorang psikiater. Bukankah itu sudah jelas bahwa mereka menganggapku seseorang yang jiwanya terganggu?"

Kim Namjoon mendesah lagi, namun kali ini dia tersenyum. Lebar.

"Aku seorang psikolog, bukan psikiater."

.

.

[]

TBC


End file.
